The Guard
by jhvh777
Summary: Sequel to The Snow Race While Mega and Lan are in Houston working on building their cars, Yai and Maylu start receiving threatening Emails. When Glyde gets injured, what will happen to Yai, and is Roll next?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the first chapter of the sequel. YEAH! I got this idea while I was watching American Chopper. Enjoy! NEW CHARACTERS, SIX OF EM!

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- scene change

**Begin Chapter **

Lan and Daniel were on the plane for Houston. They had been joking around about girls and school. Mega and Gig were chatting about the members of their Op's families, and Mega was learning about the other Navi's that he and Gig would be working with. There were two main Navi's and about five others that he would see, but not really know. The two that he would be working with are Aviatoman and Zemmi.

Daniel also told Lan about his siblings, Joey and Jena (a/n- Jena sounds like Jeana). "So, do your parents like the letter J, or was it just a random selection of names?" asked Lan.

"They just like our names. They had some friends that helped them out, and they named us after them," replied Daniel. Right then, Gig piped up as the PET vibrated.

"Vidmail from Jena," he said.

"Thank you Gig," said Jena, "Hey lil Bro! Is that the new recruit? Hi, I'm Jena."

"Hi, and yeah, I guess you could call me your new recruit," said Lan, "I'm Lan Hikari."

"Hikari huh. Do you happen to know someone named Hub Hikari?" she asked, obviously curious.

"I don't know," replied Lan, "Wait! Yes I do!" _"How could I forget my own brother!"_ "He was my brother, but he died when I two, and he was five. I'm sorry, but I misunderstood you at first."

"Oh, it's ok," she said, with a look that was unreadable, "I have a strong accent. By the way, Zemmi is my Navi. Let me warn you, she is a control freak, but if you get on her good side, then she is a good girl. Aviatoman is Joey's, and he (Aviatoman) is rather laid back."

"Well, nice to talk to you," said Lan. _"I should email dad about Hub. I wonder how Jena knew him."_

"Bye!" said Jena as she hung up. Daniel broke into uncontrollable laughter after she hung up. Gig just rolled his eyes at his Op.

"What's so funny Daniel?" asked Lan, confused about his companion's sudden outburst. Mega looked at Gig, who gave him a look that said that this happened all the time.

"The look on your face when Jena asked you if you were a new recruit. She hardly asks any noobs if they are recruits," he said, starting to clam down.

"Noob? And what is the recruit thing?" asked a very confused Lan. Mega was wondering the same thing.

"Noob is video game language for someone who has just got a game, started with a new character who has no stats, is a very low level, and is basically running around not knowing what to do. And I can't talk to you about the recruit thing right now, but I will tell you in the car," he said. The plane started it's descent into Intercontinental Airport. Lan and Daniel exited the plane and went down the escalators to baggage claim. They got their bags just in time to hear a shrill voice yell.

"DANIEL! I MISSED YOU LIL BRO!" said Jena, running towards the two. She was wearing a pair of flare blue jeans, a blue shirt with her Navi's symbol on it, which was a green circle with an upside down Triangle that was cut off at the end and pink. She was also wearing white and blue Nike's (tennis shoes, for those of you who don't know). Joey was walking towards the two, but he was more laid back about seeing them. He was wearing baggy jeans, a long t-shirt with Aviatoman's symbol on it. The symbol was the sky with three white clouds on it. He was wearing black converse shoes. "DAINEL!" said Jena, pulling her brother into a tight hug.

"Lego of me!" said Daniel, who was trying to push away. Lan could see that he was embarrassed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey, that's part of the job description of being a big sister," said Jena with a smirk. By that time Joey had caught up, and started to laugh at Daniel. He got his brother into a head lock and gave him a noogie. Daniel tried to get out of that, but failed miserably.

"So, you are Lan. This is Zemmi," said Jena, showing him her PET. Inside was a girl Navi who was wearing a light blue jumpsuit, with purple gloves and boots, and a dark blue helmet. Her helmet was sort of like Mega's, but it curved out in the back, and it was purple on the bottom of the back. Her brown hair fell out of the back of her helmet and down to the middle of her back

"Hi! Nice to meat you," she said with a small smile, "Where is your Navi?"

"Here he is," said Lan as he showed Mega to them. (A/N: I almost forgot to tell you what Gig looks like. He looks like Metalman, but he is light grey and doesn't have the metal wheels coming out of his shoulders. He also has a light green stripe running from his Left shoulder to his right hip. His symbol is light light blue, and right where the green line passes through is light light yellow. He looks like all of his colors have been washed out.)

"Nice to meet you," said Zemmi politely. Joey came over and pulled out his PET

"This is Aviatoman or Aviato for short," he said. Aviato was a tall Navi, about as tall as Protoman, and was in a Dark blue jumpsuit. On his chest there was a flowing section that was light blue. His gloves were blue, and his helmet was just like Mega's.

"Hey, how are ya?" asked Aviato. Mega answered by shrugging his shoulders. Aviato and Zemmi chuckled. "Yeah," said Aviato, "we have days like those too."

"Ok, introductions are over," said Jena, who looked like she was starting to look bored, "time to go. Noob is with me in my car, and Dannie is with Joey."

"Remind me again why you get to choose who rides with who," said Joey.

"Because I am the oldest, and because I can pull rank on you. And don't worry noob, I will explain everything in the car. Let's go," she said (A/N: I based this character loosely on myself). She grabbed Lan's rolling bag, and Joey got Daniel's.

As they arrived in the garage, Lan found out that Jena and Joey had parked on the roof. _"What possesses people to park on the roof?"_ wondered Lan. He found out when they got to the cars. They looked like Formula One racecars, with two rows seats each. Jena pushed a button on her keys, and the car changed into a small jet. The backseat had folded out into wings, and she opened the door and put Lan's luggage into the open space. When Lan looked around, he noticed that Joey's car had transformed too, and Daniel was already in his seat.

"Get in," said Jena, "Joey, we are going the straight path home. Let's go!"

Lan, Joey and Jena got in the cars. Jena drove the Jet-car over to the edge, and lined it up with the long edge of the Garage. She pushed the throttle forward, and the car burst forward, and got just enough lift to take off before they crashed into the edge of the garage. When Jena looked over at Lan, she noticed that he was grabbing onto to arm rests so hard that his knuckles were white, and he was as pale as a sheet.

"It's ok, we are clear now. Calm down, you are going to have to get used to that," said Jena. Lan responded by looking at her like she was crazy. "Well, I guess I need to talk to you about the whole recruit thing. You see, we don't have Net Savers here, we have The Guard. We do the same thing as the Net Savers, only we have cool cars, Navis too, and we are an organization. We aren't sponsored by the government, but by private donors. We also build cars for people, mostly racers. Any Questions?"

"Yeah, do I get to build my own car?" he asked. Jena chuckled and nodded her head. _"Yes!"_ thought Lan. "And Mega?"

"Well, we can redo his car. It will be so new that only the frame will be the same. And the frame is the hardest thing to manufacture," said Zemmi.

"Ok, let's get started!" said Lan as they flew over to the Spring area (That is North of Houston, look at a map if you **_Need_** to know where that is, it has very few things in it).

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"So, Lan made it to Houston. Finally. And he left two of his best friends unguarded. Wonderful," said a female voice, "time for me to get my revenge. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"My Lady," said a deep voiced Navi.

"Yes Hagio?" she responded.

"Should I start your wonderful plan?" he asked, kneeling in his computer

"Yes, send the emails," She said, smiling. _"I will get to you Lan, you will suffer."_

**End Chapter**

OOOOOHHHH! New character. No, the baddy isn't Dex this time. He is a he, and he will stay a he.

NAMES: I a list of Phobia's that I like. The names are derived from those

Aviato- Aviatophobia- fear of flying, he is an oxymoron.

Zemmi- Zemmiphobia- fear of the great mole rat, this has to be my favorite phobia, and a good reason why I shouldn't be allowed to name characters after Ten Pm.

Hagio- Hagiophobia- fear of saints or Holy things, what a good name for a bad guy!

I will try to get some pictures of the symbols of Aviato, Zemmi, and Gig up on my homepage!

BuhBye

jhvh777


	2. Getting settled in

Thanks to all two of y'all who reviewed. I live off of reviews and skittles, and sometimes starbursts. The last name of Daniel's family is Walker. The parent's names are Johnny and Felicia.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- scene change

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, do I get to build my own car?" he asked. Jena chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes!" thought Lan. "And Mega?"_

"_Well, we can redo his car. It will be so new that only the frame will be the same. And the frame is the hardest thing to manufacture," said Zemmi. _

"_Ok, let's get started!" said Lan as they flew over to the Spring area (That is North of Houston, look at a map if you **Need** to know where that is, it has very few things in it). _

_End Flashback_

**Begin Chapter**

When the cars landed, Lan found out that they were in the back lot of a three story garage. There were two other racing cars in the back of the lot, and there were twelve other cars, ranging from F-150's (ford truck) to Beetles (Volkswagen). They all looked like they had had some major work done on them.

"Like these cars?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, these are awesome," said Lan. He looked at Joey and saw that Joey was chuckling.

"Well, you might get to do one of the cars in the attic by yourself if you work hard on your racer," said Jena, "But we need to get you into one of the workstations so Joey or I can teach you how to build."

Lan grabbed his bags, and followed them inside. He could hardly believe his eyes when he entered the backroom. There were stray parts in different containers. There were exhaust pipes, miscellaneous wires, and other parts. "This is the reject area," said Daniel, "All of the things here have either been cut wrong, been fried, or smashed. We will get to melt down the metal later, and then turn it back into sheets of metal."

"Ok," said Lan, who was having a hard time taking all of the things in. He followed Joey and Jena up a flight of stairs, which were carpeted, to the second floor. There were ten rooms leading off of the main hallway.

"Daniel, why don't you get him set up in a room while Joey and I get the frame for his car down," said Jena.

"Ok, come on," he said. He led Lan to the one that was farthest away from the stairs. When he opened the door, Lan saw his "room". It looked more like a garage. There were many Large power tools along the walls. As he started across the room, the ceiling opened and the frame of a racecar was lowered while a table raised to meet it. "This will be your room/ work station. My room is right across the hall. And it looks like Jena and Joey found your car. The net area of it is just like the real room."

"Ok, let me jack Mega in. Jack in, Mega, Power up!" said Lan as he jacked Mega in. Daniel jacked Gig in too.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

When Mega and Gig got into the room, Mega saw his car was already in the room. There were many power tools along the walls. "Here you go," said Gig, "Zemmi will be helping you redo your car, if you want her help. She is a real control freak just like Jena. She doesn't really care how powerful you are in battle; all she cares about is how much you know about cars. But she can be a tough opponent in battle, though. She is sort of like the leader of The Guard."

"Ok, that's good to know," said Mega. He had been trying to figure out how the rankings in The Guard ever since Lan was told about the Savers of Houston. "How do the rankings work? From what you have said, Zemmi is on top, then who?"

"Ok, it goes like this, Zemmi/Jena as the leaders of us. Joey/Aviato are the second in command, then a guy and his Navi that you haven't met yet, Ryan and Xantho, and Daniel and me. You and Lan will probably be at the bottom to begin with, but with your history, you will probably move up fast," said Gig.

"Thanks, that's good to know. I'm a little worried about Lan's ego getting in the way. If it does, what do you think will happen to him?" asked Mega.

"He will probably get a swirley, and that's it. Since he was invited, he won't have to go through an initiation/hazing," said Gig.

"I hope he can keep himself in order," said Mega, who was beginning to laugh.

Gig pushed a button on the wall, and a bed came out of the wall, and a desk too. "Here is your furniture, You need to push the button to put them back after you are done. You don't have to push the desk in, but you need the space that the bed takes up to work."

"Thanks," said Mega as he started to settle in.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"So Lan, did you hear what the ranks are?" asked Daniel. Lan nodded his head.

"Daniel, how did Jena know about my brother?" asked Lan.

"I think that she will need to tell you herself," said Daniel, looking a little sad.

"Well, thanks anyways," said Lan, "I think that I will get settled in. Where is my bed?"

"Here it is," said Daniel as he pushed a button on the wall. When he pushed it, part of the wall came out and the bed was revealed. Lan looked and saw that there were handles in the wall near the bed, and guessed that that was the dresser. Daniel pushed another button, and a desk came out of the wall right beside the bed. "You need to go upstairs and pick out your chair."

"Ok, I'll do that later," said Lan.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Back in Dentech city, Maylu and Yai were shopping at their favorite clothing shop. They had Yai's Limo a third of the way filled, and they had only gone to four stores. Yai was currently trying on a red long dress. Maylu was browsing through the shirts looking for another long sleeve shirt that matched the pair of jeans that she had bought.

"Maylu, you have an email," said Roll.

"Who is it from?" asked Maylu.

"It says that it is from Jasmine. Should I open it?" asked Roll. Jasmine had gone home to Chiona for Christmas. She said that she would email.

"Well, we can open it later. I need to try this on now. I think that this baby blue one will go well, what do you think?" asked Maylu.

"Go for it," said Roll.

"Miss Yai, that email was full of viruses!" yelled Glyde.

"WHAT! Here are some battle chips" yelled Yai, "MAYLU!"

"Yai! What happened?" said Maylu as she got to Yai.

"I just opened an email from Jasmine, and it was full of viruses! If you get one, DON'T OPEN IT!" said Yai.

"Let's go home. Roll, delete that email, no save it but don't open it, and email Chaud and tell him what happened. If it is net crime, he will need to do something about it," said Maylu.

Maylu and Yai got in the limo as Roll started the email. _"If I email Mega, he will flip and probably come straight back. I had better not worry him,"_ thought Roll as she sent the email.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Chaud, I just got an email from Roll. Should I open it for you?" asked Protoman. Chaud was at work. He had just finished a contract, and so he really didn't have too much to do right then. He was taking a break and playing a game of solitaire.

"Ok, go ahead," he replied as he put the last card on the stack to win the game. _"Fifth game that I have won today,"_ thought Chaud.

"It says that Glyde opened an email from Jasmine, and it was full of viruses. She said that she got an email just like it, and has it for us if we need to look at it," said Protoman

"Why did she email us? Wouldn't she have emailed Lan?" asked Chaud.

"Oh, it says that Lan and Mega are in Houston with one of their friends from school," added Protoman.

"Well, I am pretty sure that the person who emailed wasn't Jasmine, and I hope that we don't have another crime syndicate. If we do, this is the third in a few years. WWW, Gospel, and Nebula, now what?" said Chaud.

"Should I go and get that email from Roll now?" asked Protoman.

"Yes, go ahead," said Chaud, "I will call Chief and tell him about this."

"Yes sir," said Protoman

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Well Lan, let's get started on your car. Mega and Zemmi will work on theirs later. I need Zemmi to help me, and Mega can help if he wants," said Jena. She and Lan were standing around the frame, and Zemmi was jacked into a computer. "All we will have time to do today is measure the frame, and put the information into Zimme's computer so she can create a virtual model of the car." (A/N: it is about five pm, and they still have to do stuff to get ready for dinner and bed)

"Ok. Mega, can you go to Sci-labs and ask dad a question for me?" asked Lan.

"Sure, what do you want?" said Mega although he knew what Lan was going to ask.

Lan walked away from the table a bit and whispered his question to Mega, "Can you ask him how Jena knew about Hub. Jena Walker. Please?"

"Sure, consider it already done," said Mega.

"Thanks, have a safe trip," said Lan. And with that, Mega went to visit Dr. Hikari.

"Sorry about that, where were we?" asked Lan.

"Measurements, let's go," said Jena. They got to work on the car

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Mega arrived at Sci-labs and went to Dr. Hikari's computer. "Hi papa," said Mega.

"Hello Mega. How are you? Did Lan forget anything?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"No, he wanted me to ask you a question, although I already knew the answer," said Mega.

"What is it?" said a confused Dr. Hikari.

"He wanted to know how Jena Walker knew about Hub. I knew, but if I answered, it would lead to awkward questions," said Mega.

"Oh, do you think that he is ready to know about you being Hub?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"I don't know, that is why I didn't tell him," said Mega, looking down.

"Tell him tonight. And you might want to visit Jena. I'm sure she missed you," said Dr. Hikari.

"Bye Papa, and thanks," said Mega, and with that he left to go back to Lan.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"There, that's what your car will look like when we are done," said Jena. The car model looked like Mega's car (A/N: it was a formula one racer, watch season 2 episode 47 to see it), but it could hold two people, and it was blue. Right then Mega came back.

"Nice car, that will be awesome," said Mega.

"Well, I will leave you two alone now, we need to get ready for bed, and you two should too," said Jena as she walked to the door, "goodnight!"

"Night," said Lan. He waited for Jena to shut the door to talk to Mega. "What did dad say?"

"Well, you may heed to sit down," he said as he pulled the bed out (A/N he can do that with the computer). "Dad said that I could explain. You see, when Hub died, dad took some of his DNA, and put it into me. So technically, I am Hub. You know that I died of HBD (hereditary blood disease), and before I did, mom and dad took us to Houston to try and see if someone in the Medical Center could help me (A/N: Houston has one of the best medical centers in the world, and one of the best heart centers in the world). While I was there, I met Jena. She was in there because she had a weak heart. We were four when we met, and we met in the game room. We became best friends, and by the time that she got a new heart (A/N: heart transplant), I was nearly dead. Dad had taken my DNA, and I was almost in a coma due to my DNA being gone (A/N: I think that some of his soul was gone), and she made sure that I was comfortable. The last person that I remember before I died was her, saying goodbye to me."

When Mega was finished, he looked like he was about to cry. He pulled out his own bed, and sat down on it. "Mega, Hub, I didn't know. I'm sorry that I made you ask dad about that," said Lan. "You should go and see Jena and tell her. I'm sure that she will be happy to see you."

"Thank-you," said Mega as he ran out of his room. As he left, Daniel came into Lan's room.

"What is Mega so happy about?" asked Daniel.

"You're going to have to ask him that," said Lan. "What do you need?"

"My mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready. We are having taco salad," said Daniel.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Hagio, did the two girls take the bait," said the mysterious woman.

"One of them did, mistress. But the other didn't and sent the email to the Net Savers. But don't worry, they will never be able to trace it," said the dark Navi.

"Good, you and Sela go and make sure that they don't trace those emails. Delete them and anyone that gets in your way," said the woman

"Yes, mistress," said Hagio.

**End Chapter**

I hope that this is clear enough for everyone.

NAMES:

Xantho- Xanthophobia- Fear of the color yellow or the word yellow

Sela- Selaphobia- Fear of light flashes

Buh Bye!

Jhvh777


	3. Secrets Revealed

The first part of this chapter was inspired by Nickelback's song Photograph. I love that song, and it is overplayed here in Houston, but that's ok with me.

Thanks to Megaolix for reviewing, and I am doing quite fine on the game. I have almost beaten it with one of the characters.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- scene change

**Begin Chapter**

Mega left his room to try and find Jena. It was only after Lan had gone downstairs to eat that he realized that he had no idea where Jena's room was. Luckily, Zemmi was coming out of her room when Mega was walking by. "Zemmi," said Mega, "Is Jena still in her room, or did she go down already?"

"She's still there. She is working on her car, and is eating in her room tonight. Why?" asked the light blue Navi.

"Well, I needed to tell her something," he said.

"Then go on in," said Zemmi as she made room for him to go in. "oh, and there is a hologram projector in her room, so you can be seen in the real world life size."

"Thanks, how do I access it?" asked Mega

"There is a blood red button on the wall. Push it to activate the hologram," said Zemmi as she walked down the stairs (her and Jena's rooms are right by the stairs).

Mega walked into Zemmi's room, where her car was on the table. It looked just like Jena's, but with a different paint job. "Here goes nothing," said Mega as he pushed the hologram button.

"Zemmi? Is that you?" said Jena, not even looking up from her car. She was working on the engine. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and had her hair pulled into a bun. She had a blue baseball cap on backwards, and she had grease stains on her face, hands and suit.

"No, it's me, Mega," said Mega, walking towards the car.

"Hey, what do you need? I see that Zemmi told you about my custom hologram projector," said Jena. She looked somewhat sad, and looked like she was trying to hide that fact.

"I wanted to tell you something that I told Lan just now. You see, I'm…" began Mega before he was cut off my Jena.

"Hub? Is that you? You're alive?" said Jena, her face lighting up.

"Yep, it's me. Dad took me out of my body while I was dying, and made me into a Navi," said Mega.

"How?" asked Jena, now thoroughly confused.

"You remember my crazy Grandpa, Tadashi Hikari? Well, he created a program that sent me into the net," explained Mega.

"What program?" asked Jena.

"Spectrum. That thing that caused the major problem a few months ago (A/N: you need to read about the movie that came out in Japan. Bit torrent is amazing). Well, he sent me into cyberspace, into a holding program, and it left my body in a partial comatose state. You remember?" asked Mega, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I remember that the last week that you were alive, you were unresponsive. Even when I told you that we were going to set off the stink bombs that day in the nurses station and get back at the mean one that you were stuck with, you just looked at me, and then, then…." Jena just looked down and looked like she was about to cry.

"I remember that. I was partially here and partially in the net. I remember that you were the last person that I saw before I died," said Mega. He wanted nothing more than to give his friend a hug and comfort her, but he was just a hologram. She walked over to her friend, and pulled him into a firm embrace. "How can you touch me? I thought that I was just a hologram," asked a bewildered Mega.

"I told you that it was custom, and it is state of the art. I created it so that Zemmi and I could work on cars together. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't see through," said Jena, as she laughed at him.

"What are you working on?" asked mega, walking towards the car.

"I'm trying to get this to get more power out of this than it is getting now. I was thinking about adding more cylinders, or should I rebuild the whole engine bigger?" she asked. And with that, the two started working on the car.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Thanks Mrs. Walker!" said Lan as he got his third bowl of taco salad (A/N: you can eat up to five bows of the stuff before you get really full). "This stuff is really good, you need to get my mom this recipe."

"You are a sweetie," said Mrs. Walker.

"So you are the boy that my son told us about. I hear that you have a good net battling record," said Mr. Walker.

"I guess you could say that. I did come in second in the N1 Grand Prix," said Lan in between bites.

"That's nice, and I hear that you were one of the people who helped defeat Dr. Regal," Mr. Walker said.

"Yes," said Lan. At that moment, Zemmi appeared in the computer that was in the kitchen, and where all the other Navi's were.

"Hey, Lan," said Zemmi, "You know that Mega is talking with Jena, right?"

"Yeah, well, I gave him permission to go and chat with her," said Lan.

"Ok, but how does he know her?" asked Zemmi, thoroughly confused.

"You are going to have to ask him that," said Lan.

"Ok."

"Lan, you wanna come and play some video games in my room? I have some cool new ones," said Daniel.

"Sure, let's go!" said Lan, jumping up from the table and following Daniel up the stairs.

"Let's see what Jena is doing first. She wasn't at dinner, and that usually means that she is upgrading her car," said Daniel, stopping at Jena's door and knocking.

"Coming!" said Jena as she opened the door, "Lan, Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see the car, and I wanted to see if the hologram thing that you were working on is done," said Daniel.

"I'd say it works," said Mega, coming to the door.

"Wow! You're real!" said Lan, who walked through the open door.

"Yeah," said Mega as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "I have wanted to do this for a long time, bro."

"Whoa, back up. What's going on? How did Mega know Jena? And why did he call you brother?" asked Daniel to Lan.

Mega told Daniel the story, and a look of understanding came over his face. "_You _are Hub! Wow. My sis told me about you, and how brave you were. And how the two of you used to get in so much trouble," said Daniel.

"Really, well, I guess we did get in trouble for painting the hall green and pink one night," said Mega.

"Yeah, but we got in even more trouble when we painted the P on the end of the ICU sign. Now entering the I-C-U-P ward (A/N: to get this, spell I-cup out loud). We were, well, I should say that I was grounded for a month. You were only grounded for a week," said Jena.

"Why was he grounded for a week only?" asked Lan.

"Well, the original sentence was a month, but he passed away before he could serve the whole sentence," said Jena. "You got off easy. Oh, and I set off all of the stink bombs as a tribute to you. I think that they had to fumigate half the ward to get rid of the smell."

"It's good to know that those weren't wasted. It took a month for those to rot properly," said Mega.

"I don't even know you even more. Stink bombs sounds like something that I would do," said Lan, laughing.

"Can we see the car now?" asked Daniel.

"Sure, come on over. As you can see, we are rebuilding the whole engine and making it bigger," said Jena. Zemmi and Gig entered the room via hologram, and the six of them worked on the car until it was time for bed.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Hey Roll," said Maylu.

"Yeah," answered the Navi.

"What do you think that Lan and Mega are doing right now?" Maylu asked.

"They are probably getting ready for bed. Houston is two hours ahead of us (Dentech is on the west coast)," said Roll, who didn't even look up from what she was writing.

"What are you doing," asked Maylu.

"I'm writing an email to Mega. He asked me to keep him posted on what's happening," said Roll, "And, I'm done." She sent the email, and laid down on her bed.

"Well, I'm going to call Yai. You can do whatever you want till bed time," said Maylu.

"K," said Roll. She started to think about what Mega was doing right now, and what he would do when he got the email. _"He'll probably come and break down the door just to make sure that I'm ok. I hope that I made it clear that he doesn't need to come back and that everything is under control. He will probably come back and when I tell him to go back to Lan, he will say something like 'last time I left, within forty eight hours Glyde got attacked, and you were nearly attacked', or 'I can't just leave you alone for two days can I?' I just hope that he has enough common sense to stay where he is. He is probably the target, and Glyde and I are being used to get to him. Mega, be careful."_

With that, she fell asleep.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Chaud had been working on tracking the emails, but so far had had no luck. "Protoman, do you think that we are wasting our time doing this. This is obviously untraceable," said Chaud, banging his head on the keyboard. All of the sudden, the computer started working.

"Chaud, I think that you entered the right code during your moment of stress relief," said Protoman, suppressing a snigger.

"Very good, but too bad you won't have enough time to analyze it before it is deleted," said a dark male voice. All of the sudden, a black Navi jumped out of a hole in the firewall, and sliced his sword through the email, deleting it. "You are lucky that I am in a good mood, or else I would have my sister help me delete you. But I will let you live today."

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Protoman, shifting his weight into a fighting stance.

"Well, I am Hagio, and I already got what I wanted. My mistress will be pleased. Goodbye," said Hagio as he leapt through the firewall.

"Who was that?" said Chaud.

"I don't know," said Protoman, "but he defiantly has a connection to the attacks. I think that we should tell Lan. He would want to know," said Protoman.

"Well, we had better get a profile of that Navi up, and sent it to Chief," said Chaud as he opened a new file, and started to write down what the Navi looked like.

To Chief

A Navi as tall Protoman, wearing an all black jumpsuit. His helmet looks like a standard helmet, only it is all black. He wears a cloak like Forte's and his symbol was covered, and I couldn't see it. He is highly dangerous and potentially insane. He will attack first and talk later. Level 5 threat. There might be another Navi that is related to this one, and it is just as powerful or more than this one.

Chaud Blaze

PS- send this to Lan.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Did you succeed?" asked the woman

"Yes, he knows that we are dangerous and we will be able to come out the closet and into the open soon, mistress," said Hagio.

"Send Sela to attack Mega, and tell her to delete any Navi that stands between her and him. I want to hear how he was deleted, how he begged for mercy. Tell her to go in the morning, and you attack one of his friends tonight. I want him to suffer like I have suffered. Now go," she finished with a snarl.

"Yes, my lady," said Hagio, and with that, he left to get his sister.

**End Chapter**

Cliff hanger! And who do you think will be attacked? Review if you don't already know. I already told you. Mega/Hub was a little delinquent when he was five.

No new characters today.

Jhvh777


	4. The attack

Christmas is almost here! I can't wait to open presents. Here is an early present from me. I hope that this will be done before Christmas. I had to redo some of ch 3 because I left some things out that are crucial. Sorry.

The first part takes place on the same night as the last chapter.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- Scene Change

**Begin Chapter**

Lan, Mega, Jena, Zemmi, Daniel, and Gig had been working on the car for the past few hours. "Lan, Daniel, bed. NOW," said Jena as she finished the engine. Lan had gotten a crash course on how to build one.

"Awwwwwwwwww, why?" asked Daniel. Lan gave Mega a look that agreed with Daniel. "Please can we help clean up?"

"That is the first time you have offered, but no. It's ten thirty. BED!" said Jena, giving a death look, complete with the small lip curl, to Daniel.

"We had better go," said Lan as he grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled him out of the room. "Mega, why don't you help Jena, and then come back to my room."

"Ok, but you had better be asleep when I get there," said Mega. _"Playing big brother is fun. I need to do this more often,"_ he thought as Lan walked down the halls. He turned and picked up the tool box that they had been using. Zemmi pushed a button that took the car and raised it to the ceiling.

"Sorry about Daniels insubordination," said Gig. He took the grease rags to a dirty clothes basket.

"It's ok, he is excited about being home. Tell him that we kept his car in repair. He will need to do minimal repairs on it. Mega, can you tell Lan that Joey, Ryan, and maybe Daniel and I will be over early so we can build his car. I hope to be done by tomorrow night," said Jena.

"Sure," he replied.

When they were all done cleaning, and Zemmi pushed a button, and the walls seemed to fill with color. "Mega, you like the walls? There are LED lights, so I can change the wallpaper with a push of the button."

"Yeah, it's cool. Do all the rooms have that?" asked Mega.

"Yep, they do. What were you planning?" asked Zemmi.

"Can they play video's?" he asked.

"Oh, I see where this is going. You want to have a wake up music video?" asked Jena.

"Yes, I have a hard time waking him up, so a nice song to wake him up would be wonderful," he said with a small, evil smile.

"Fun, and all of the rooms can be made sound proof," said Gig.

"Well, time to go back," said Mega. "How do I get back into the computer?"

"Push the yellow button and you will be transported into the net. Goodnight," said Jena as Gig and Mega left. Inside the computer, they walked down the hall to their rooms, and said goodnight. Mega went into his room, and took a link to his PET. Lan was asleep, and Mega decided to check his email.

"_Hmm, two new messages, one from Chief, and one from Roll. I think that I will read Roll's first," _thought Mega. He opened the message and started to read. _"Glyde was attacked. Roll was almost attacked. Chaud is trying to track the infested email. Ok, now what does Chief want?" _He opened the second email, and paled as he read.

"_Great, the email was deleted by a psycho Navi. I can't leave for a few days before people start getting attacked. Fun stuff,"_ he thought with a small groan. Lan stirred and woke up and looked at Mega. _"So much for Lan being asleep."_

"What's up? Who emailed? What's wrong?" he asked, half asleep.

"Roll and Chief emailed. Apparently Glyde and Roll got emails filled with viruses. Glyde opened his, but Roll didn't. Chaud took the email and tried to track it, and when he was about to find out who sent it, some psycho Navi came, threatened Protoman, and deleted the email. There might be another psycho Navi out there that is related to the first. Great. Just what we need," Mega sighed.

"It's ok, Chaud will handle this one," said Lan.

"Oh, and Jena said that she, Joey, Ryan, and possibly Daniel will come over so all of you can build the car. I might come if you have one of those hologram things like Jena does," said Mega.

"That sounds like fun. Goodnight big bro," said Lan.

"Night," replied Mega as he went through the link to his room, pulled the bed out, and collapsed into it.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

The next morning in Dentech city, Maylu started to go to Yai's on her scooter. "Roll, did Mega get that email?" asked Maylu.

"Yes, and he replied. He said that we didn't need to worry about two things. One, that he is going to come marching back into town, and two, Lan. Lan is going to be working hard for today and tomorrow. All and all, he sounded worried in the email," said Roll. Right then, they arrived at Yai's. "Why did Yai invite us over again?" she asked.

"Because she has a company party tonight, and she needs me to do her hair. If I am lucky, I will still have enough time to do her makeup," explained Maylu.

"So can I go to Netcity while you are doing that?" asked Roll. She wanted to see if she could find a link to Houston's Netcity, so she could see Mega.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll jack you in at Yai's house," said Maylu as she rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" said Yai as she opened the door. "Hello, come on in." Maylu followed Yai to her room, and Jacked Roll in.

"Have fun!" said Maylu as Roll left. "I said that she could have the day off since I am doing your hair, which will take a while, and make up. Did you wash your hair with that shampoo that I gave you?"

"Yes, I did everything that you told me to do," said Yai as the two started with her hair. Her face looked sad when Maylu had her turn around so she could do the front.

"Yai, did something happen to you last night?" asked Maylu, worried for her friend.

"Yes, Glyde was attacked and nearly deleted by a tall black Navi. I took him to Sci-labs this morning. I'm so worried," she said, nearly breaking into tears.

"I'm sorry. Give me a minute. I need to get Roll back here now," said Maylu as she contacted her Navi. "Roll, you need to come back now. I need your help."

"Coming," said the Navi as she logged out. She returned to her PET to see Maylu comforting Yai, who had dissolved into tears. "What happened?"

"Glyde was attacked last night. Roll, can you email her dad and tell her that she won't be able to go to the company party," said Maylu.

"Sure, and I will email Chaud if he doesn't already know, he needs to know," said Roll as she started the emails. _"Mega said to keep him posted. I have to tell him."_

"It's going to be ok, Yai. There there, let it all out," said Maylu, who was letting Yai cry on her shoulder, literally.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Chaud was having a very bad day. It started with his father yelling at him for the hundreds of missing Navi's the day that Mega and Roll were nearly deleted. Then, he got yelled at by Chief for not protecting the email enough. He was stressing out in his office at the moment. "Why do I even bother helping anyone anymore? It's not like I am appreciated," he said to Protoman.

"You are appreciated, and your father is just mad because he had to type a document by himself and five Navi's instead of the fifty that he is used to. You should have told him that you work with only one Navi. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," said Protoman, looking down. _"I need to control myself,"_ he thought.

"Thanks, I needed that," he said. All of the sudden, the PET rang.

"New email from Roll. Glyde was attacked last night by a tall black Navi, and he was nearly deleted. She says that he is in Sci-labs, and that she emailed because she thought that you would like to know, and that she isn't expecting us to drop everything and work on this. She says that she wouldn't have bothered us, but that Maylu made her," Protoman said.

Chaud replied by banging his head on the desk and sighing. "This would be so much easier if Lan was here to help us. I can't do Net Saver work and IPC work 24/7. I need some time for myself," he said.

"Why don't you go home and say that you are sick," said Protoman. He too was feeling the stress of all this work. Both of them needed a vacation.

"Ok, let's go. Should I bring some work back, so the old man doesn't get mad at me?" Chaud asked.

"Ok, but not more than what will fit in that small brief case that is under your desk," sighed Protoman. _"Even when he's relaxing he's working."_

"Where did I get this? I don't remember buying this," said Chaud holding up the briefcase (A/N: all of Chaud's briefcases are big so he can bring more work wherever he goes, so the normal one that he just pulled out from his desk looks small).

"That was your birthday present from your dad last year. I think that there is a card in it," said Protoman as the memory of that birthday surfaced.

_Flashback_

_Mr. Blaze's office_

"_Happy birthday Chaud. Here's your present," said Mr. Blaze. He had called Chaud into his office so that he could give his present to him like he always did. Every year was the same routine. Chaud would come into his office, Mr. Blaze would say happy birthday and give Chaud his present, Chaud would open it, and then leave._

"_Wow, thanks for the briefcase," said Chaud, but Mr. Blaze could tell that he was only saying that. "Bye."_

"_Goodbye, oh, and keep up the good work," said Mr. Blaze as Chaud left._

_Chaud's office_

"_A stupid briefcase. Does he even care about me?" asked a rather annoyed Chaud. For the past three years his father had gotten him things for his office, a rug, a new chair, and, last year and possibly the epitome of it all, a stress relief kit, complete with the little squishy ball. "I'm sick of getting all of these STUPID presents," he said as he threw the briefcase at his window. The briefcase bounced off (A/N: it is bullet proof and briefcase proof) and landed behind his desk. Chaud picked it up and threw it under his desk, forgetting it for five months. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, this thing. Oh well, it's the smallest I have," he said as he crammed work into it. "Ok, that's all that will fit. Come on Protoman, time to go home," said Chaud as he left his office and told the secretary where he was going.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Lan, Jena, Ryan, Joey, Daniel, and their Navi's had been working on the car all morning, and it was more than half done. "Let's see," said Jena going over a checklist, "Engine, built and installed; steering, working; bullet proof body, on; jet boosters, halfway done; wings, need to start those; plasma cannons," she looked at Aviato and Xantho who gave thumbs up, "done. Mega, you and Zemmi get to work on the wings. They need to be able to fit inside the car as the back bench (seat). Ok, now to the jets."

Two hours later, they were almost done. The car was working, and they only had to install the lights, windows, mirrors, and do the paint job. They were about to take a break when an alarm went off. "Dang it!" said Joey. Aviato started to scan the security systems.

"What's going on?" asked Lan as an explosion happened out back. Mega pulled Lan into the middle of the room by the car.

"I think that we are under attack, either that or one of the machines had a major short circuit," said Mega, who looked at Aviato to see what had happened.

"Well," said Ryan, looking over Aviato's shoulder, "we should all get to our cars. A Navi has broken through our firewall, and I don't want to be killed by getting caught in the crossfire."

"Lan, you should go with Daniel to his car. His has the glass, and yours doesn't. GO!" said Jena as she ran to her room, followed by Zemmi. Mega and Gig grabbed both of their ops and ran them to Daniel's room, and threw them in the car, and locked it.

"Stay here," said Mega, "Gig and I are going to stop this Navi."

"Bye, be careful" said Lan as the Navi's ran into the hall. "What do we do now?"

"Wait, my car's battery is dead, and it is out of gas," said Daniel.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"HELOOOOOOOOO!" called a female Navi who had just entered the building via hologram (A/N: the hologram producer covers the whole building) and she was searching for her prey, Megaman. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gashes in it. Her symbol looked like her outfit, only the colors were inversed, and the gashes created a "s". Her helmet was standard, but it was black with a white lightning bolt going from the back to the front. "IS ANYBODY HOME?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOME!" yelled Zemmi. She wasn't happy about the new Navi that was threatening her friends and op.

"Hi, I'm Sela, and I got in using the door. You didn't ask what my job was," said Sela.

"Fine, what is your job?" asked Zemmi as Mega, Aviato, Xantho, and Gig appeared.

"To destroy MEGAMAN!" she yelled as she shot a charged shot at the blue Navi. He took it straight in his chest and was blown into the wall.

"Uggh, that hurt," said Mega as he pulled himself out of the wall. When he was shot, his companions started firing on the female Navi. Mega shook his head to clear it, and started firing rapidly on the Navi that attacked him. Sela sent bolts of white lightning at the Navi's.

"MEGA!" came Lan's voice.

"_Oh, dang it, Lan I told you to stay put,"_ thought Mega. He turned around, and Lan and Jena were in Jena's car, which had tinted windows so the light wouldn't bother them, and had the plasma cannon, which was right under the mirrors, trained on Sela.

"MEGA, DOUBLE SOUL PROTO SOUL!" Lan yelled. Mega felt himself changing. When he was done, Sela attacked even harder.

"TAKE THIS!" she said as she threw a ball of energy at the group. It exploded, and all of the Navi's except for Mega were logged out. They had so much damage to their optical sensors that they needed to get out of there immediately. It was only Mega and the car versus Sela. "Awwwww, that didn't work. Oh well, Variable Sword!" she yelled as a variable sword appeared and she ran at Mega.

"MEGA! Area steal, sword, wide sword, long sword!" said Lan as he slotted in the chips. As soon as the area steal started to work, Lan put in the program advance.

"BETA SWORD!" yelled Mega as he slashed through Sela. She screamed and was deleted. "Lan!" said Mega as he ran over to the car and pulled his brother, who had just exited the vehicle, into a hug. "ARE YOU CRAZY! You could have been killed! What if she missed me and hit the car, and blew it up! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"He was thinking about helping his brother," said Jena. "If you have anyone to blame here, it's me. I took my car to Daniel's room, told him to get in the car, and took off to help you. You need to lighten up and thank your brother. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead."

"Sorry, Lan, I was just so worried," said Mega.

"Oh," said Jena in a mock annoyance, "that's right. You wouldn't have died because you are the kid who refuses to die or stay dead. You should have, let me count, died, one- HBD, two- right after the N1 Grand prix, you just had to play hero, three- during the Gospel incident, your brother saved you _again_, four- the attack on Dr. Regal, and now is five. You are one lucky kid. You got five extra chances at life."

When she was done with her mock rant, they all burst into laughter and went upstairs to check on everyone. "Everyone ok?" asked Jena.

"Yeah, I guess, but I didn't get to do anything," said Daniel. Jena laughed and walked over to her youngest brother.

"I promise that you can help next time. Well, we had better get this mess cleaned up before mom and dad get home, because if I get blamed for this, I will lie through my teeth to get out of trouble," said Jena. With that, they all went downstairs for some major cleanup.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Sela," said Hagio. He had heard that his sister was dead, but didn't want to believe it. His mistress had told him what had happened. She was killed ruthlessly by Mega. She was hurt, and he killed her with a cheap shot. Hagio was madder than ever because of this. Mega was going to suffer like he and his mistress were suffering. "Mega, be prepared to lose one of the people that is very close to your heart, and see how you like it!" he yelled to no one.

"That's it," said the woman, who was watching, only watching the scene that was unfolding. "Get madder, and you will get stronger. Make Mega suffer."

**End Chapter**

12:33 am, Thursday December 22, 2005, and I am done. TOO MUCH SUGAR. Must post before I pass out. Thanks to all who reviewed. Try and guess who 1) the woman is, she is in the anime, and 2) who will be lost that is close to Mega.

Time for bed

Jhvh777


	5. Traning

Thanks for reviewing. It is what keeps me going while I write. Thanks to Megaolix, the only person who has reviewed every chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- scene change

Recap

Glyde is in Sci-labs getting repaired. Lan got his car built and Mega was attacked. Chaud left work to take a much needed break. Roll is worried about all of these attacks.

End recap

This begins two hours after the attack, which happened around noon.

**Begin chapter**

Roll was helping Maylu organize her room by telling her where to put the items. Maylu was almost finished when the PET rang to tell her that she had gotten an email. "Mail from Mega," said Roll as she opened the letter. She read it to herself, and paled when she finished.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Lan or him?" asked Maylu as she looked to her Navi's face.

"Well, apparently the place that Lan is staying at has a hologram producer that brings Navi's to the real world, life sized. According to Mega, as soon as they were finished building Lan's car, an explosion took place outside. All of the Ops went to their bullet proof cars, while Lan went to Daniel's because his didn't have the glass. All of the Navi's went to defend the building, and a strong strange Navi appeared. They fought, Lan came in Daniel's sister's car and helped Mega delete the Navi," summarized Roll.

"Are they Ok? I bet Mega was scared to death when he saw Lan out of the place that he put him," said Maylu.

"Mega says that they are all ok, and that they didn't get in trouble for the mess. They had to clean the whole building, though," said Roll as she looked at the bottom of the note. "Should we tell Chaud?" she asked.

"Well…" began Maylu, but before she could finish they got an email from Protoman.

"Protoman says that Chaud is too stressed right now to do anything, and that any new developments should be forwarded to Chief," said Roll with a sigh.

"We had better not bother him then," said Maylu. "Reply to Mega and tell him that nothing new has happened here. I know that you told him about Glyde."

"Ok," she said as she replied to Mega's email.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Ok Lan, time for you to take Drivers Ed Guard style," said Jena. "Do you want Joey or Ryan to teach you?" After lunch, Jena had taken the glass and installed it in his car. She was going to paint it tonight, but Lan needed to get the feel of his car. While Jena was installing, Zemmi, Mega, Gig, Xantho, and Aviato updated Mega's car, which took about half an hour. They had installed an extra seat, wings, and a jet engine. The boys were sitting out in the hall out side the paint room while Zemmi put a new coat of paint on it.

"Um, I haven't seen Ryan drive yet, so I will go with Joey," said Lan. Jena pushed a button on the table, and it started to go down to the floor below them. Lan and Jena went downstairs and went to the car. Joey and Ryan were checking on the car, making sure that the battery worked, and that it had a full tank of gas.

"Joey, you're taking the noob out on his first driving lesson. No but's about it," said Jena.

"Ok, go on and get in the driver's seat," said Joey as he got into the passenger's seat. "You know how to turn a car on, don't ya?"

"Yeah," replied Lan, 'You turn the key and put a little gas in it."

"Show me," said Joey. Lan turned the car on. "Now what?"

"I need to put in into drive?" said Lan, unsure of the answer.

"No, seat belts then put it in gear. But you were right about drive," said Joey. They put on their seat belts and Lan switched gears. "Ok, now put a little gas on, and drive through the doors. We will have more room to work with on the track out back."

Lan drove the car out back, and the lesson continued. Jena went up to the paint room to pick out what she was going to do on his car. "Having some trouble?" said Zemmi as she and Mega entered the room.

"No, I just started to decide what I design wanted to paint on his car," said Jena as she sat down at a computer, where the model of Lan's car came up. "Let's try blue, with light blue and white flames on the nose leading halfway back his car." As she said it, the computer registered what she had described, and the colors came up.

"You should put Mega's symbol on the hood, but make the flames go over it a bit," said Zemmi. The computer brought the symbol on the hood, but the red and blue looked inartistic.

"No. Mega, what do you say we make the flames draw your symbol. In other words, why don't we make your symbol out of the flames?" said Jena as the computer redrew the car.

"I like that," said Mega. "It looks like my car, only mine is red."

"Good, when Lan gets done, I'll paint this on," said Jena as she looked out onto the track where Lan was doing very well. "He obviously got the hang of regular driving pretty fast. Joey already has him doing clutch breaking." Lan was out there doing controlled spin outs.

"He's learning faster than Daniel did," said Zemmi. "It took him a week to get the regular driving down. Has he ever driven before?"

"Yes, he has had to some times when there have been attacks in Dentech. He has driven a lot of different vehicles," said Mega.

"Well, if he keeps this up, he will be able to get to the flying tonight," said Jena. "But, he will still be a noob because flying in a controlled location is very different from real life; the same thing goes for spin outs. But I think that he will get the hang of it. Mega, you need to learn how to fly your car, too."

"Ok," he said as he walked to the hologram button.

"Here, I'll teach you. I'm the best Navi flyer out there!" boasted Zemmi. Jena just rolled her eyes and laughed as the two went to go and practice.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Chaud was lying down in his room on his bed. He had a splitting headache, and he felt horrible. "Chaud, are you ok? Are you sick?" asked Protoman.

"Yeah, I think that I caught something, and it just started to affect me now. I feel like my head is about to explode, my chest hurts, and I feel like I am about to pass out," he replied as he lay down and started to cough a weak cough.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" asked Protoman. He was worried because Chaud was almost always in perfect health.

"Yes, please. I think that I will take a nap. Can you tell him to wake me up when he gets here?" said Chaud as he climbed under his covers.

"Sure, get some rest," said Protoman as he left to go find the doctor. While he was walking, he saw Roll, who was shopping for something. "Roll, hi. Have you heard anything from Mega?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He was attacked earlier today. The Navi that attacked him was deleted, though," she said.

"Did he describe the Navi?" asked Protoman. _"This might be our rouge sister Navi,"_ he thought. Roll dug in her pocket and pulled out the email.

"Here, you can have a copy of it," said Roll. Protoman took the message and said goodbye to Roll. He continued down the street and found the doctor's office.

"Hello," said Protoman as he walked in. There were different Navi's sitting in the waiting room.

"Ah, hello. How may I help you," said an elderly doctor Navi.

"My Operator is ill, and I need Dr. Rupant to go and see him," said Protoman.

"So young Blaze is ill. The doctor will go as soon as he is done with the patient that he is working with now. Is there anything the young master needed the doctor to do?" asked the Navi.

"Yes, he said that Dr. Rupant is to wake him up when he arrives," said Protoman. The Navi nodded his head, and said that everything would be taken care of. He said goodbye, and Protoman left. As he was walking back, Protoman dug in his pocket and pulled out the email from Mega. He read it, and stowed it away. _"I need to get this to the chief. Now would be a good time,"_ he thought as he walked to the station.

He walked into the chief's computer and waited to be recognized. "Ah, Protoman, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Sir, I have an email that Mega sent Roll. He was attacked today, and I didn't know if you have a copy," Protoman said.

"Yes, Roll sent me a copy of it," he said. "Where is Chaud?"

"He's ill," said Protoman.

"Well, tell him that I hope that he gets better," said the Chief as Protoman left to go home.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Ok Lan, once you hit 90, hit the green button. This will change the car into a jet. When we change, pull the wheel back and we will fly. Ready, GO!" said Joey as he and Lan sat at the end of the track closest to the building. Lan floored it and they took off.

"80, 85, 90," counted Lan as they hit the speeds. When they got to 90, he pushed the button, and the car transformed quickly into a jet. They took off into the air. "This is so cool."

"Yeah, now don't get too high. You might hit a plane," said Joey. Lan flew the car over towards Downtown, where a police helicopter joined them.

"Do you have a permit to be flying, over," said the cop over the radio.

"This is Joey from the Guard. I am showing our newest recruit how to fly. You wanna pull us over, over?" he joked.

"Nah, go on and have your fun, over," said the cop as the helicopter flew back.

"We had better go back to Spring. We don't want Jena to get too mad at us," said Joey as Lan pulled the jet-car around. As they neared the runway, Joey gave Lan instructions to land on a dirt road behind the track.

"why there?" asked Lan.

"Because I don't want you to hit the Garage," said Joey. "ok, easy does it. Push forward a little more, there we go. Touchdown. Push the break." Lan hit the break, and they slowed down and drove back to the Shop.

"That was fun," said Lan. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure, you can come with us now that you have had the crash course. Jena will be pleased that the crash course came without the crash," joked Joey. "Here's our turn."

They drove back into the shop, where they found Mega waiting for them. "Jena wants you to take the car over to the paint room elevator. She's waiting to clean and paint your car," said Mega.

"Ok, where is the paint elevator?" asked Lan as he looked around. Part of the ceiling came down and waited for Lan to drive on.

"There, and get out after you park the car," said Joey. Lan drove onto the platform, turned the car off, and got out. The platform raised itself again and Joey told Mega about how well Lan had done. They walked into the kitchen and decided to help Mrs. Walker cook dinner.

Meanwhile, Jena had started the automatic painting system on Lan's car, after she had washed it of course. "This is going to look so cool," she said, and she went to watch the progress on the computer. Ten minutes later it was done. _"I had better go and get the boys so they can see this,"_ she thought as she put a tarp over the dried car. She pushed the elevator button and went downstairs to the showroom. "EVERYONE, COME TO THE SHOWROOM," yelled Jena. Everyone walked in and stood around the car.

"Presenting, the newest car in The Guard family!" said Jena as she whipped the tarp off.

"Wow," said everyone. As everyone went to look at the paint job, Mega went over to Jena.

"Nice job," he said. "Thanks for having him over to build this."

"It was nothing for the sibling of a friend," said Jena as she walked over to Lan's car.

"I know! Lets go to Barry's pizza to celebrate!" said Ryan. "Everyone takes their own car, including Navi's. Mr. and Mrs. Walker, who do y'all want to ride with (A/N: Ryan isn't a part of the Walker family)?"

"I'll ride with Jena," said Mrs. Walker.

"And I'll ride with Joey," said her husband. They all got into their cars, and took off literally, for Barry's pizza. (A/N: Barry's pizza is far away from Spring, so they flew to save time).

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Mistress," said Hagio as he kneeled before the shadowy woman. He had been contemplating on how he would get his revenge all day, and he had found the way that would make him suffer over a long period of time.

"Yes Hagio, what do you want?" she asked as she looked at her prized Undernet Navi.

"I was wondering if I could draw Megaman's suffering our over a few days instead of just killing him all at once," he said.

"Sure, I suspect that you have a plan in mind," responded the Woman.

"Yes, I do," he said. And with that he left to start his plan.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Ok Roll, time for bed!" said Maylu. She had been going to bed early every night.

"Goodnight," said Roll from her bed. She had had a hard time finding just the right Christmas present for Mega, but she found it. Ii was a poster of his favorite Rock band. She had had to go to so many stores, that she was exhausted from it. She was asleep as soon as she had said goodnight. She was asleep on her stomach and looked like she had just fallen into bed.

"Night," said Maylu as she fell asleep. After thirty minutes of waiting, a dark Navi, Hagio, entered the room where Roll was sleeping. She had set her helmet on the bedside table, and her long blonde hair spilled out over her pillow. Hagio summoned his sword and stepped over Roll. He picked up her hair, and cut it off around the middle of her back.

"_Let's see how Megaman feels when he finds out how easy it would be to murder his girlfriend," _thought Hagio as he put Roll's hair into a plastic bag, and left.

Hagio took a link to the Undernet so he could get to the Houston Netcity. When he arrived, he went to Mega's home, and placed the bag of Roll's hair and a note explaining what he had done. "You can't always protect her, Megaman. And she will die just like my sister did. She will die by my hands just like my sister died by your hands," said Hagio as he left.

**End Chapter**

Oh no! What will happen to Roll? And what will the Guard do to protect all of Lan's friends? Find out Tomorrow! Oh, and what Chaud has in the story, I have right now. I am feeling ill right now, so sorry for any inconsistencies.

Jhvh777


	6. Frantic findings

Thanks to the two people who reviewed. My little sister is drawing on my face at the moment with a marker. She is also annoying me. I hate babysitting.

Cricketchick1990- yes, it is still MegaxRoll. Mega and Jena are only friends.

Megaolix- thanks for reviewing and get some sleep.

Recap

Lan got used to his car, Chaud got sick, Hagio got close enough to Roll to cut her hair off, and close enough to freak out Mega.

End Recap

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD- scene change

**Begin Chapter**

"That was some good pizza," said Lan as the group entered the Garage. They had eaten their fill, and had just flown back. Jena went and put the leftover pizza and what they were going to have for dinner before the change of plans in the fridge. Lan, and the rest of the group took their cars to the elevators that led to their rooms. When Lan got into his room, he changed into his P.J.'s and was about to climb into bed when he heard Mega yell. "What's wrong?"

"ROLL!" said Mega as he read the note that Hagio left.

"What about Roll, did something happen?" asked Lan.

"No. The brother of that creep who attacked me got close enough to Roll to do this," said Mega as he held up the clump of hair. Lan's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he read the note that Mega held up. When he was done reading, Joey, Daniel, and Ryan came bursting into his room, while Gig, Aviato, and Xantho went into Mega's.

"What happened? I thought that I heard Mega scream," said Daniel. Lan quickly explained what had happened as Mega went and sat down on his bed. Aviato read the note and handed it to Xantho as he walked over to Mega.

"It's going to be ok," said Aviato to Mega as Xantho and Gig read the note. The two of them walked over to Mega and started to comfort him as well.

"I'm so scared. He just proved what a lousy job I have done to protect her," said Mega as memories of the race and Roll's kidnapping popped into his head.

"Hey," said Gig, "if it will make you feel better, we'll all go to Dentech's Netcity tomorrow and make sure that she is ok."

"Yeah, but for tonight, get some sleep. He won't attack tonight. He'll probably wait for your response," said Xantho as he walked towards the door.

"Ok, tomorrow sounds good," said Mega as he crawled under the covers.

"Lan," asked Ryan, "do you want to go and check on Roll's op tomorrow?"

"No, but I will email her tomorrow. I don't think that I have had enough practice to fly halfway across the country," said Lan.

"Get some sleep anyways," said Joey as he and Ryan left the room.

"Lan, do you think that Roll and Maylu will be ok. I know that you like Maylu, and that Mega likes Roll," said Daniel.

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about them," said Lan. "Goodnight."

"'Night" said Daniel as he walked out.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

The next morning in Dentech city, things in the Sakurai were all but quiet. When Roll woke up and found that her hair had been cut off, she freaked out, which woke up Maylu, who, when she found out that an intruder had entered their system without setting off the alarms, woke her parents up, who called the police. Chaud, who had the twenty-four hour flu the day before and had gotten over it, was assigned the case. _"Roll and Maylu were the easy one's to interrogate. I swear that I am going to shoot myself if I have to listen to her father rant about security standards and why this Navi wasn't on the ten most wanted any longer. Great, now he is going into why the Net savers are all morons because they haven't been able to catch this guy. Someone, please shoot me now," _thought Chaud as Maylu's father went into a rant.

"Honey," said Mrs. Sakurai, "It's not this young man's fault. Please answer his question."

"Sure, what was the question again?" asked Mr. Sakurai.

"What level is your firewall that protects your home?" sighed Chaud, hoping that this wouldn't start the rant over again.

"Level 3," said Mr. Sakurai as Chaud finished the interview.

"Thank you for your time," said Chaud. _"Thank god that's over,"_ he thought as he left.

"Chaud, are you alright?" asked Protoman.

"Well, I was going to shoot myself if I had to listen to Maylu's father rant any longer than I did," said Chaud as he got into his limo. "Driver, take me to Sci-labs."

When they got there, Chaud walked in and found Dr. Hikari talking to Lan via video mail. "Mega's leaving to go and check on Roll now. Hi Chaud," said Lan as he saw his fellow Net saver walk in.

"Hi, so you know about Roll," said Chaud.

"Yeah, Hagio, or I think that's the name on the note, sent Mega a note saying that he was going to delete Roll because Mega deleted Sela, Hagio's sister," said Lan as he got in a car.

"Is that your car, Lan?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Yep, I'll send you a picture. I'm about to go and train with this. Oh, and the reason that Mega freaked out last night was because Hagio had put Roll's hair in a bag, and left the bag on Mega's bed," said Lan as he started the car and began to drive. "Do you wanna see how well I can drive this thing?"

"Sure," said Chaud. "I have nothing better to do toady."

"Here," said Lan as he switched to windshield view. "let me show you what this can do. The driving I have down," he commented as he picked up speed, "But it's the flying that I need more practice on." Once he said that, Dr. Hikari and Chaud heard a button being pushed, and heard a sound like hydraulics, and the next thing they saw was the top of the trees and sky.

"Wow," said Chaud, "Is that thing legal?"

"Yes," replied Lan, "You ever heard of The Guard?"

"Chief told me that they were like net savers in Houston," came Chaud's reply.

"Well, my friend is on The Guard, and he got me a spot. Everyone helped me build this car yesterday," said Lan. He pointed the nose of the car down a bit, and the two in Dentech got a gorgeous view of the city. Lan pulled his car back up, and his radio came to life.

"Noob, time to go back, over," came a girl's voice.

"K, coming, over," said Lan as he turned his car around.

"Who is that?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Jena, leader of The Guard," said Lan as he started to make his descent.

"Wow, tell her I said hi," said Dr. Hikari. "Bye Lan."

"Bye," and with that the transmission ended.

"How do you know Jena?" asked Chaud. Dr. Hikari told Chaud about Hub, and a look of understanding came across Chaud's face. "Well, I had better get to Chief's office and give him my report on what happened last night. Goodbye."

"Bye," said Dr. Hikari.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Ok, were going to start our descent now," came Zemmi's voice over the radio. Right after breakfast, the group began their trip to Dentech City. They had been flying for fifteen minutes through the link, and were closing in on Dentech . They touched down and started driving towards Roll's homepage.

"ROLL!" yelled Mega as he opened the link to get in (A/N: he had the password). "ROLL! Are you ok?"

"Hello! Mega? How did you…" Roll began before she was cut off by Mega pulling her into a tight embrace. Roll stood there in shock for a few moments before she put her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"I was so scared last night. We were out late last night, and when I came back, there was a threatening note and your hair. I thought that the lunatic had killed you," said Mega, who was barely able to hold back tears himself.

"AWWWWW!" came a call from the door. Roll lifted her head out of Mega's neck to see the group that had just entered her homepage. Mega took one hand off of her, so he could keep her right by his side, and she took her arms off his neck.

"Hi, I'm Zemmi. I am the leader of The Guard, or the Net Savers from Houston. You know Gig, but the other two are Xantho and Aviato," said Zemmi as came over and shook Roll's hand.

"Hi," said Xantho, "Mega was frantic last night. It was all we could do to keep him from coming over and waking you last night."

"Yeah," said Aviato, "Does he always blame himself when things go bad, or was last night just a one night thing?"

"No," said Roll, laughing a bit, "you should have seen him during the race, and from what I have heard, when I was kidnapped."

"Yeah, from what I can tell, most guys are like that when girls they like get hurt, or are threatened," said Zemmi. Roll managed a small smile and Mega just rolled his eyes as he pulled Roll closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"You ok Roll?" asked Gig. He knew Roll a bit from school, and she was always nice to him, so he was worried about the pink Navi.

"Yeah, I am now," said Roll as she leaned into Mega's embrace.

"_She looks exhausted. I wish that I could stay here with here, but I need to be in Houston with Lan,"_ thought Mega.

"Mega, you had better take Roll to her bed. She looks like she is about to pass out," said Aviato.

"He's right. Come on Roll, you look beat," said Mega as he half carried her to her bed.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, but if you ever need any help, email me. I'll come and get you," said Mega as he gave her one last hug. He and the rest of the group said their goodbyes. Before they left, though, Mega changed the password to where Roll was, and he left a note next to Roll and emailed Maylu about what he changed it to. And with that, he left.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"We're back!" called Zemmi as the group of Navi's returned around lunch time.

"How was Dentech?" asked Jena. She had wanted to fly there, but was vetoed by the rest of the group. They had said that there was no need at the moment.

"Fine, how was flying around Houston?" asked Aviato. He knew that they weren't allowed to go Downtown, and Jena had said that one of these days, she was going to do it and say that there was a false alarm, just to spite the police.

"Fine, we didn't go over Downtown if that is what you are thinking," said Jena.

"Thought never crossed my mind," said Aviato sarcastically. Everyone laughed at the Navi's sarcastic sense of humor.

"How was Roll?" asked Lan. Everyone looked at Mega.

"She was a wreck. She was so scared when we walked in, and she broke into tears when I pulled her into a hug. I feel so sorry for her. Is it ok that I offered for her to come and stay with us if she was threatened again?" asked Mega, who had just realized that he really didn't have a say in the matter.

"Sure. I'd like to meet her," said Jena. Mega looked relieved and changed the subject.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Mistress, we may have an unforeseen problem," said Hagio as he knelt before his master. She finished talking with her everyday Navi, not her under net Navi, and acknowledged her other prized possession.

"Yes, my wonderful Hagio," she said.

"Mega might take Roll to Houston before I have a chance to delete her," said Hagio.

"Not to worry, you can attack her before he gets there. It still takes him time to get there. All you have to do is attack her before the blue pest has time to arrive," she said calmly.

"Yes ma'am, I'll do just what you said," said Hagio before he left.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Roll woke up around nine o'clock pm and found Mega's note. "He's really worried about you," said Maylu

"Yeah," said Roll as she read her new password and the note that Mega had left.

"We should get a haircut for you. No offense, but you do look, well, different with your hair like that," said Maylu. Roll agreed and set an appointment for the next day.

**End chapter**

Well, my sister is weird. She just said "people actually read this story (that wasn't the word she used, but I won't write what she said because the rating might go up)". Review please, and tell me what you think will happen to Roll?

Jhvh777


	7. Help Me!

Merry Christmas!

Recap

Chaud went and interviewed Maylu, Roll, and Maylu's family. Lan called his dad and Dr. Hikari and Chaud got to see Lan's flying skills. Mega went to go and see if Roll was ok, and changed the password. Hagio plots when to kill Roll. Roll gets a hair appointment.

End Recap

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD- scene change

**Begin Chapter**

"Maylu, time to get up!" called Roll from her PET at six o'clock in the morning.

"I'm up. I still don't know what possessed me to keep on my same schedule," grumbled Maylu as she got out of bed. She looked at Roll, who was absentmindedly playing with her hair. "What time is your appointment again?" she asked Roll.

"Ten o'clock at the normal salon. They said that if you wanted your hair done at the same time, they were free," said Roll as she looked up at her Op.

"You miss Mega, don't you," said Maylu. Roll nodded her head and sighed.

"I wish that he didn't have to go back. I wish that he would come home early and spend Christmas with us here," said Roll. Little did she know that her wish was going to come true in an unexpected way.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"LAN HIKARI! WAKE UP!" yelled Mega as he shook his op. It was eight am, and everyone else was up, and Mega was having such a hard time waking Lan that he used the hologram machine to try and wake him up that way.

"Have you tried this?" asked Jena with an evil smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Mega was confused, until Jena pulled out an air horn and shook it. "You may want to get back in the computer. This will be loud. That's why my parents said that it is for emergencies only."

Mega pushed the button to get in the computer, and Jena put ear plugs on. Then she pushed down the air horn. It was so loud that the birds outside were startled. One person who didn't wake was Lan. "My word, he sleeps like a rock," said Ryan as he, Joey and Daniel entered the room.

"Yeah," said Mega.

"Well," said Joey with another evil smile, "let's see if what sleeps like a rock sinks like a rock. We have a pool out back that is freezing, and if that doesn't wake him up, than nothing will. Ryan, can you help me here?"

With that Ryan and Joey picked up Lan and carried him around to the side, where there was a rather large pool. Joey and Ryan threw Lan into the pool. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Lan as he made his way to the side of the pool. "T-T-T-That-t-t-t-t w-w-w-wasn-n-n't-t f-f-f-f-un-n-n-n-y-y," said Lan as stood there sopping wet and shivering on the side. Mrs. Walker came outside with a blanket and put it around Lan and lead him inside.

"Lan, I have been trying to wake you for an hour," said Mega, who had just materialized like the rest of the Navi's.

"You should have tried harder," said Lan, who was handed a mug of hot chocolate by Mrs. Walker.

"Jena blew an air horn so loud that it disturbed the birds outside in your room, and you still didn't wake up," said Mega.

"Oh, sorry. I had trouble getting to sleep last night, so I stayed up until midnight chatting with Maylu," said Lan. Jena laughed at the boy and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Right there with you on that one sis," said Joey as he followed Jena out of the room.

"So Lan, how is Maylu?" asked Daniel.

"She's ok, but she is worried about Roll like the rest of us," said Lan as he started to eat some toast. "Oh, and she said that Roll has an appointment to get her hair done today. I think that she said that it was at ten there, noon here."

"I wonder what she will look like," said Mega.

"She'll look like Roll but with shorter hair," said Lan. Mega responded by slapping him up side the head, but not so hard that it really hurt, just enough to move his head.

"What was that for?" asked Lan.

"For stating the obvious," said Mega as he rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Mega went to his room and started an email to Roll while Lan finished his breakfast.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Mistress, I will be leaving to delete that pest of a Navi's girlfriend. She has an appointment at ten, and I will delete her by eleven," said Hagio as he entered the office of the mysterious woman.

"Go, and good luck," said the woman as she continued on with her work.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Roll was heading towards the salon. As she walked the crowded streets she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. As she neared the salon, she stole a glance over her shoulder. There, following her was a Navi clothed in all black, wearing a dark cloak. Roll hurried into the salon and told the lady at the front her appointment and her name. The attendant lead her to a shampooing station, and left her there to wait for the next Navi to be done.

"_Who was that Navi? And why was he following me? Is that the guy who cut my hair off! Mega said if I ever needed help to email him. I should do that now,"_ thought Roll as she wrote the email and sent it. By the time she was finished with the email, it was time for her to get her hair done. Roll tried to relax as she got her hair washed, cut, and styled, but it was no use. _"I should just stay here until Mega arrives. I need to tell Maylu what I am doing," _thought Roll as she sat in the waiting area. She looked out the window, and saw the black Navi looking at her with piercing red eyes. Roll quickly turned around and started shaking in fear.

All of the sudden, the front door of the shop was blown off. The Navi had obviously gotten tired of waiting. He had entered the shop and was moving towards Roll. She used her Roll Blast on the window and jumped through it and began running for her life. She had gotten about one hundred feet when the Navi caught her arm. She screamed in fear as he turned her around to face him. "Got you now. Your precious Mega will soon feel what it is like to lose someone he loves. Goodbye Roll," he said as he began charging up his buster. Roll braced herself for the shot.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"We're here Mega. Where did Roll say she was?" asked Aviato. As soon as Mega got the email he raised the alarm and the Navi's had left immediately. They had just entered the Dentech site when they heard Roll scream.

"ROLL!" yelled Mega as he landed his car on the street and zoomed towards Roll. When he saw the Black Navi charge a shot, Mega clutch braked and rammed into the dark Navi before he shot Roll. When Mega stopped, he had the passenger's side of the car next to Roll. She opened the door and got in. Once the door was shut, he sped off towards his comrades at the end of the block. The second he passed them, they charged the Navi with their cars. They were about to hit the heavily damaged Navi when he dodged out of the way.

"I'll be back," said Hagio as he logged out.

"Let's go home," came Zemmi's voice over the radio. The Guard got their cars in the air and into a link to go back to Houston. The moment they got into the link, Mega put the car on Auto Pilot, and he reached over and pulled Roll into the best hug he could get at the moment. Roll broke into tears as she hugged him back.

"I was so scared. That guy came out of no where and he started to attack me for no reason. He said something about how you will feel what it is like to lose someone you love," cried Roll as she talked to Mega.

"It'll be ok," said Mega, "Here, hang on a sec." He pulled himself from Roll's grasp and picked up the radio. "Gig, you didn't bring your car, right?"

"Yep, you need me to drive?" asked Gig. They knew that Roll would be in emotional distress when they rescued her, so they had arranged for one of them to leave their car at the Garage so Mega could comfort Roll.

"Yeah, let's pull over now," said Mega as he and the rest of the group landed their cars on a rest stop in the link. Mega got out of the driver's seat, tossed the keys to Gig, walked around to Roll's side, and helped her into the backseat. Mega sat down beside her, strapped her and himself in, and they took off.

"I was so scared," cried Roll as she was hugged by Mega again, "I thought that I was going to die. I didn't know if you had enough time to get me. I was scared."

"It's going to be ok," said Mega as he started to stroke Roll's hair. She calmed down a bit and started to use his arm as a pillow. "I like what you did with your hair," he commented, hoping that it would change the subject and Roll would calm down.

"Thanks," said Roll as she blushed. As they neared the Houston site, Roll fell asleep in Mega's arms.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Where are they? What's taking so long?" asked Lan as he paced around the room. He had been worried since they left because Mega was prone to diving head first into trouble when Roll was in danger, and from the sound of the email, she was in big trouble.

"Chill, they will be here any minute," said Jena as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. That moment The Guard heard the cars coming back. "Told ya. Did you get Roll?"

"Yes, she fell asleep about ten minutes ago," said Gig as he helped Mega get Roll out of the car.

"See, they're all fine. Joey, you owe me ten bucks. I told you that they would be fine. Ten bucks pay up," said Jena.

"Lan, you should email Maylu and tell her where Roll is," said Daniel as he walked away from his siblings, who were fighting over technicalities in the bet.

"Yeah, why don't you come with me," said Lan as they ran up the stairs and away from the fight that was about to turn physical. They entered Lan's room and saw Mega sitting on his chair, and Roll in Mega's bed fast asleep. "I only see one problem, where are you going to sleep."

"I'll sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag that Gig said that he would lend me," said Mega as he walked to the door and took the bag and thanked Gig.

"Well, I had better start on that email to Maylu. I don't want her freaking out," said Lan. He wrote an email to Maylu with Mega's help to describe what happened, and asked her to forward it to Chaud. With that Lan went downstairs to have dinner.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"My poor Hagio, how did you get so damaged?" asked the Woman. Hagio had come back to her office computer heavily damaged, and she started a repair program on him. When the repairs were over, she decided to question him about what had happened.

"When I was done charging my shot and about to shoot Roll, Mega and his car came out of nowhere and hit me across the road. His car can be transformed into a jet. He knocked me away from the girl, got her in the car, and took off. His new friends would have destroyed me if I hadn't logged out," he said wearily.

"Well, rest now. You must be tired," and with that, she turned off the monitor.

"_I might need to rethink my plan. Mega has obviously learned some new tricks, so Lan must have too. Well, those who fly together fall together,"_ she thought as she packed her things and went home.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Chaud," said Protoman as he read Lan's forwarded message, "Roll was attacked again by the Navi Hagio. Mega doesn't know what happened other than this; Roll had a hair appointment at ten am. Around 10:01 he got a frantic email from Roll saying that she was in danger and that he needed to go and get her. He took The Guard Navi's with him, one didn't drive his car, but rode along with another. When they got here, Mega saw Hagio grab Roll's arm, and charge a shot. Before Hagio could shoot, Mega attacked him with his car, got Roll in, and left. This has just been a bad month for them."

"Yes, forward that to the Chief, and call Maylu. Tell her that we are coming to talk with her about her safety. We might need to get Lan to come over and get her," said Chaud as he started a new report on what had just happened. _"This has been a very bad month,"_

**End Chapter**

Well, did you like the attack on Roll? Was it good, or was it too short? Review and tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! I might not update tomorrow, seeing how it is Christmas and all, but I might! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.(Hey i rhymed)

Jhvh777


	8. Flying to dentech

Here is your late Christmas present from me to you!

Recap

Mega saved Roll, and now she is in Houston. Lan emailed Maylu about this, and Chaud went to talk to Maylu about her safety.

End Recap

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ- scene change

**Begin Chapter**

Around five in the morning, Roll woke up. _"Where am I?"_ she thought as she looked around the room that she was in. she couldn't tell the color of the walls, but they looked bluish grey. She looked at the covers on the bed, and saw that they were blue, too. She heard some movement on the floor below her, and she looked over the edge of the bed. There, on the floor asleep, was Mega. _"This must be his room. I had better go back to sleep so I don't wake him,"_ she thought as she moved across the bed to where she was asleep before.

"Roll?" asked a groggy Mega who had woken up when he heard Roll try to get back under the covers. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just woke up, but I am going back to sleep. You should too," said Roll as she got comfortable again.

"Nah. I need to think of a way to get Lan up today, and it might take a few hours," he said as he went and sat down in his chair. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"Why, what happened yesterday that I don't know about?" asked Roll.

"Well, Lan didn't wake up, so Joey and Ryan took him and threw him in the freezing pool," said Mega. "It was actually quite funny to watch, but don't tell Lan I said that."

"Who are Joey and Ryan?" asked Roll as she got out of bed and walked over to Mega.

"They are two of the members of the Guard. Joey is Daniel's older brother and op of Aviato, Ryan is a friend of theirs, and is with Xantho. Zemmi is the leader's Navi. The leader is Jena, Daniel's older sister, and oldest of the three," said Mega as he pulled Roll onto his lap and had her rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you ok? I know that you miss Maylu, but other than that…; what I am trying to ask is are you ok now?"

"I will be. I am just so scared, and I am tired of being scared. I wish that we could just know who is doing this, and throw that person in jail," said Roll as Mega began to run his fingers through her hair. "What are you doing to my hair?" she asked jokingly.

"Messing with it, you don't mind, do you?" he responded. They sat there and talked for an hour.

"Better try and get Lan up. Let me show you this device that they invented," said Mega as he walked over to the hologram button. "Push this and it will transport you to the real world."

"Are you sure that that thing is safe?" asked Roll, who was looking at the thing like it would attack her.

"Yes, do you want to go first, or should I show you?" asked Mega.

"You go first," said Roll. Mega pushed the button and was transported from the room. "Mega, where are you?"

"Here," said Mega as a popup screen came, "Push the button." Roll did and she was transported to Lan's room. "Wow."

Mega came over to her, took her hand, and led her over to Lan's bed. "Should we wake him up now, or should we wait until eight-ish?"

"Let's wait. Is anyone else up yet?" asked Roll. She looked around Lan's room and saw that it was almost exactly like Mega's room.

"Jena should be up. Zemmi usually wakes her up around six," said Mega. "You want to go and meet her?"

"Sure," she said. _"If she is anything like Zemmi, she should be nice."_

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something. We had better go back to my room so I can tell you," said Mega. "All you have to do to get back in the net is push this button."

Both of them pushed the button, Mega first and then Roll. When they got back to Mega's room, Mega took Roll over to his bed, and sat her down on it, and sat down beside her. "I don't know how to start, so I will do my best," said Mega as he began to tell Roll about him being Hub, Lan's older brother, and how he was friends with Jena then and now.

"I always knew that you were different, but that doesn't change anything between us, does it? I don't think of you any differently than before," said Roll. Mega responded by pulling Roll close and kissing her on the mouth. "What was that for?" asked Roll when Mega pulled away.

"I thought that when I told you that you would not like me anymore. I thought that you would run the other way. And I thought that you would be mad at me because I was and still am friends with Jena," said Mega, looking down.

"That's a silly thought. Why would anything change now? And I have friends that are guys that I don't love, so you have the right to have friends that are girls that you don't love," she said, and Mega just laughed a relieved laugh.

"I guess I was being silly. Hey, let's go meet Jena now. She has to be up," said Mega. And with that the two left his room.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Chaud was dreading the moment when he had to talk to Maylu's dad again as he arrived at Maylu's neighborhood the next day (A/N: when he got the forwarded email from Maylu, he had to file a report and send the email to the Chief. This is the first chance he has gotten to talk to Maylu). _"Do I really want to get her father angry again?"_ thought Chaud as he neared her home. "Driver, stop her and wait. I'll walk the rest of the way," said Chaud. The driver stopped and he started walking towards Maylu's home.

"Chaud is something wrong?" asked Protoman.

"Well, if her dad sees me come in the limo he might think that I am here to question Maylu again. I don't want a confrontation with him because he nearly attacked me when I questioned him last time," said Chaud.

"So we are just going there to do what?" asked Protoman.

"I got a letter from Lan that he wanted me to deliver to Maylu in person, remember," said Chaud as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, what do you want now?" asked Mr. Sakurai. He was still in a bad mood from the previous day.

"I have a letter from Lan here that he asked me to deliver to Maylu in person," said Chaud as he pulled out a letter that he had received from Lan a month ago. It had held Chaud's passkey that Famous gave Lan to give to Chaud.

"It says that it is addressed to you," said Mr. Sakurai.

"Well, Lan told me in the letter that he wanted me to give this to her. Now please step aside," said Chaud. Mr. Sakurai didn't move.

"Tell me the real reason that you are here," said Maylu's father.

"I see that there is no fooling you. I am here to talk with Maylu about her safety. Roll was attacked yesterday, and she is in Houston. We may need to get Lan to come over and get Maylu. Now let me in before I get the police to do it for me," said Chaud as he pushed his way past Mr. Sakurai, who appeared to be in a state of "what the hell?" Chaud walked up to Maylu's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Maylu as Chaud opened the door. "Hi Chaud, do you need me to do anything? Roll is in Houston."

"I know. The Net Savers here are worried about your safety right now. We still don't know who Hagio, the Navi who attacked Roll, is associated with. Chief is worried that you might be a target. We need to decide what you are going to do," said Chaud.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. So I guess that staying in Dentech is a no then, right?" asked Maylu as she started to rack her brain for a place where someone she knew was.

"Right, you can't stay here. What about Houston? I could email Lan and see if it is ok for you to stay there with Roll," said Chaud. Maylu nodded her head as he wrote the email.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Around ten o'clock am in Houston, Lan was up and eating breakfast. Mega had a much easier time of waking Lan up that day because Roll went over and told Lan that Maylu was coming over and that if her made her late to school again, that she was going to beat him. That worked, and it was only after Lan had gotten out of bed did he remember that he was in Houston, and that there was no school. "I still don't think that that was funny," said Lan.

"Hey, it was nicer than what Joey and Ryan did to you yesterday," commented Gig. He, Mega, and Roll had been sitting at the kitchen table talking while Lan and Daniel chatted and ate breakfast.

"That was fun, though," said Ryan as he entered the kitchen with Joey. "And this must be Roll. Hi. I am Ryan, and this is Joey."

"Hi," said Joey as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. "Daniel, where is our lovely sister?"

"I am right here," said Jena as she came in the kitchen, "and flattery won't get you out of paying me those ten bucks you owe me. Cough it up." Joey pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten.

"Why did Joey owe Jena ten bucks?" whispered Roll to Mega.

"He lost a bet. That's all I know," said Mega back.

"Hey, why don't we show Roll our cars? I don't think that she was paying attention yesterday when we got her," said Gig, who was getting up from the table.

"Sure, come on. We did some major work on mine, and I don't think that you have seen Gig's," said Mega as he helped Roll up (A/N: what a gentleman). They went back into the net, and climbed the stairs to get to their rooms. They decided to see Gig's first. When they entered his room, he went and took his car out of the attic storage. It was a formula one racer, like all of the cars in The Guard, but his was black with purple lightning bolts running down the sides of the car.

"That is cool. I like the contrast between the black and purple. Does yours fly too?" asked Roll. Gig nodded his head.

"All of The Guard's car's fly. That is what makes them so special. What is Maylu going to do while you are here? Is she coming here too?" asked Gig.

"I don't know, maybe," said Roll. She too had been wondering if she would be able to see Maylu here in person in Houston. "I want her to come here, but she needs to be safe first."

"She'll be safe here, if she comes," said Mega. "Let's go and inspect my car." Mega led them across the hall to his room and pushed the button that summoned his car. The first thing that Roll noticed was its new paint job. When she got a closer look, she saw that it had two rows of seats (A/N: there are two separate seats in the front, and a bench with two seats in the back), and when Mega pushed the buttons to extend the wings, Roll saw that the back seat stayed intact and wasn't the wings.

"Wow, I thought that the wings were the backseat," said Roll, "But they couldn't be because Mega and I were in the back seat yesterday as we flew here. Sorry, that was a stupid comment."

"What's wrong?" asked Mega. Roll had seemed jittery and less composed than usual. He thought that he knew why, but he asked just to be nice.

"Even though I try so hard not to be scared, I am. I feel like a frightened child with no place to run and hide. I'm scared about that Navi attacking me, I am scared for Maylu because she is alone, and I am scared for Yai because I don't know if Glyde is better yet," said Roll as she almost broke into tears. Mega walked over to her and pulled her close.

"Roll, it will be ok. Chaud is making sure that Maylu is ok, I'm sure that Glyde is fine by now, and I'd like to see that Navi try and attack you here. There are four other Navi's here who will protect you, and if the fight gets into the physical world like the last one did, there are five people who have plasma cannons on their cars," as he started to tell Roll this, she started crying, "everyone will be ok, you'll see."

"I know. I'm probably just being silly," said Roll as she tired to laugh it off, but failed miserably. Mega wiped her tears away, and pulled her into a hug again.

"Yeah Roll, Maylu will be fine. Let me go and ask Jena if we can go and get her soon, I'm sure she won't mind," said Gig as he left the room.

"I don't know why I am always so tired and sad. I'm usually happy and peppy," said Roll as Mega lead her over to his bed. He sat down and cradled Roll in his arms.

"You have had a hard past few days, but everything will get better, you'll see," said Mega as he started to rock Roll a bit. This seemed to calm her down because she stopped crying. Just then there was a knock on Mega's door. "Come in."

"Hey, Roll are you ok?" asked Zemmi as she and Xantho entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm just worried, did you need something?" asked Roll as she looked at the two Navi's.

"Yes, Chaud just emailed and asked if Maylu could come and stay here. Jena said yes and they went to go and get her. Since there will be another person here, We decided that they needed their own room, so we came to show Roll to her room," said Zemmi. Roll and Mega got up and followed Xantho and Zemmi.

"We decided that her room shouldn't be to far away from Mega's" said Xantho as Zemmi muttered "or else he might get separation anxiety," under her breath. Xantho gave her a look before continuing, "So we gave her the room right next door. It is probably the only room up here that isn't a garage. I hope you don't mind that it is small."

"It's fine," said Roll as she walked into her room. The walls were pink, and when she pulled out the bed, she saw that the covers were pink. "It looks almost like my room at home, except smaller."

"I hope you like it," said Zemmi. "This will be great. Finally, another girl Navi and another girl here. Jena doesn't like to admit it, but having only guys for company does get boring sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Roll smiling as she looked around her room again and saw a door. "Where does that door lead?"

"Mega's room, just in case something happens you don't have to go into the hallway to get to his room. It's a safety measure," said Xantho. Roll thanked them, and the two Guard Navi's left. Roll and Mega went to the door, and opened it. It had a small hallway that lead to Mega's room.

"Well, I guess you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight," said Roll.

"Yeah," said Mega as he looked at Roll, "but before you go, I need to tell you something that is difficult to put into words." With that said he pulled Roll into a tight hug and kissed her. Roll got over her shock quickly, and put her arms around the blue Navi. As she felt his strong arms around her holding her tightly, she felt safe for the first time in days.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Hagio, are the repairs complete?" asked the mysterious woman. She was at her office and had just turned the computer with Hagio on.

"Yes ma'am," said Hagio.

"According to my other Navi, Roll is in Houston, and Mega is barely letting her out of his sight. Maylu is being relocated to Houston, so who is left here in Dentech for us to torment?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Mistress, what about Yai?" asked Hagio. He still wanted to destroy the young Ayano and her Navi.

"Yes, but I will need you to kidnap her Navi as I go and get her tonight," said the woman as she got back to work.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Maylu was packing for her trip to Houston. Lan was coming and he would be there in a few minutes. Chaud had emailed him around eight and got a response right back saying that Maylu could come. Chaud told Maylu and she started packing for a short trip. She didn't know how long she was going to be there, and so she decided to pack for a few days. _"I'm positive that they have a mall in Houston, so I won't bring so many clothes,"_ thought Maylu.

"Are you almost done?" asked Chaud through the door. "They are going to be here soon."

"Yes," said Maylu as she opened the door. "I'm done. I only have two small suitcases."

"Here, I'll get them," said Chaud as he rolled the two down the hall and the stairs to the front. "Do you have something to do on the way to Houston?"

"No, should I go and get something?" asked Maylu. Chaud nodded his head yes and Maylu went back to her room_. "What can I do that won't annoy Lan, that will fit in the car, and will keep me occupied for two hours?"_ thought Maylu as she went and picked up a small duffel bag and set it on her bed. _"Roll's PET! I almost forgot that! That would have been bad. Let me think," _she thought as she went to her desk, _"some CD's that I made, I'll take those; a book, make that two books, and my camera. That should be enough things."_ She went over to her bed and put the four items (A/N: the CD's are in a case) in her bag and went back downstairs. When she arrived, the door bell rang, and it was Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari.

"We wanted to see Lan's car, so we came over," said Dr. Hikari.

"Ok, he should be here any minute," said Chaud. Right after he said that, what sounded like a race came into the neighborhood. The sound came closer until it stopped right outside of Maylu's home. "Right on cue," Chaud commented as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" said Mrs. Sakurai as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Lan, and who is your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Jena, nice to meet you," said Jena as she and Lan were led into the living room. "Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari, hi. I bet you don't recognize me."

"Hello Jena dear," said Mrs. Hikari as she went over and gave the teenage girl a hug. "You look so grown up. Last time I saw you was when you were in the office because you set off the stink bombs."

"Yes, I remember that, and I remember that I got in so much trouble that I wasn't allowed outside for a month," said Jena. "Hi, you must be Maylu and Chaud."

"Yes," said Maylu. Chaud just shook his head yes.

"Here, let me help you get your bags," said Lan as he took the rolling bags. "Do you wanna see my car now, Dad?"

"Sure, let's go," replied Dr. Hikari as he followed his son and Jena outside. When they got out to the front, a surprising sight met their eyes. There were five formula one racecars, but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the fact that Joey and Ryan had gotten into a fistfight and were now wrestling on the ground While Daniel sat on top of one of the cars holding two sets of keys, two wallets, and some other miscellaneous items that the two boys had in their pockets that they had emptied before the fight.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP BEFORE I BREAK BOTH OF YOUR NECKS!" yelled Jena as she walked over to the two and pulled them apart. She gave them both dirty looks before addressing the group behind her. When she turned around, she saw Lan and Chaud, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, Maylu, who looked like she couldn't believe her eyes, and Dr. Hikari and his wife who looked shocked at Jena's reaction. "Sorry, the two of them got in a fight over the radio when we were flying over here, and they decided to settle this outside."

"Hi Maylu," said Daniel, who had just redistributed the items to the two boys and was now walking over to the group. "Lan, do you want some help with her bags?"

"Here," said Lan as he gave one of the rolling bags to Daniel. "Let's go and see my car." Lan lead them to the car that was parked in front of his house.

"Wow, did all of you build this?" asked Chaud as he took a good look at it.

"Yes," said Jena, "but I did the paint job."

"I like how you did the symbol," said Dr. Hikari as Lan and Daniel packed the bags in the back seat.

"Thanks, well, time to go. Everyone, get to your cars," said Jena as she, Ryan, Daniel, and Joey got into their cars.

"Here you go," said Lan as he opened the door for Maylu and closed to when she sat down. "Bye mom, bye dad," he said as he walked over to the driver's side and sat down.

"Gentlemen," said Jena over the radio, "Start you engines!" Everyone started their engines at the same time. "Bye!" she yelled out of her window as they took off towards the highway.

"Remember Lan," said Ryan as they sped off down the highway, "When you hit 90, hit the green button."

"I know," said Lan as he watched the speedometer, 80, 85, 90. Lan hit the green button, the wings came out, and Lan followed the rest of the Guard into the sky.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"That's a cool little trick Lan," said the Mysterious woman. "But it won't help you save your friends. Too bad you can't keep track of all of them at the same time." She was in a black van, and in the back were Tory, Dex, and Yai, all of them were knocked out and chained together back to back.

"Mistress, shall I send the ransom note now, or should I wait until tonight?" asked Hagio, who was in the car's system.

"Wait until tonight," said the woman, "And send him a picture of them now." Hagio took the picture and started to work on the email.

"We will get our revenge Hagio, we will," said the woman as she drove to her home.

**End Chapter**

I started this on Christmas, but I had to go and do so much to get ready for dinner (and I was making sprite things on my computer), that I couldn't finish it until now. Enjoy!

Jhvh777


	9. The Message

**Begin Chapter**

Lan, Maylu, and the rest of the Guard were about an hour into their flight and coming up on the Rocky Mountains when Maylu started to get a little bored. "Lan, do you mind if I put in one of my CD's?" she asked.

"No, what type are they?" asked Lan.

"They are mixes of songs that Roll and I downloaded. Don't worry, they aren't sappy songs," said Maylu as she looked at Lan's face. She put one in and a soft rock song came on (A/N: an example of a soft rock song is Photograph or Wake Me Up When September Ends). "So, what is life like in Texas?"

"Not really all that different from Dentech," said Lan as he moved his car over towards Daniel's. When their cars were parallel, he turned on the radio. "Race you to the mountains."

"You're on," said Daniel. They got out of formation and kicked up the speed.

"Lan, are you sure that you know what you are doing," said Maylu. She appeared to be a little afraid of Lan's flying.

"Yeah, when we get to the mountains, we fly back to formation. You scared?" asked Lan he and Daniel were going at breakneck speeds towards the mountains. "Little farther, little farther," he said as they neared the peak. They both put on the thrusts, but Daniel's car made it over first. "You win," said Lan over the radio.

"Thanks. I think you scared Maylu with your flying. Let's get back into formation before we get in trouble again," said Daniel as he and Lan flew back to their spots.

"Did I scare you?" asked Lan as he looked at Maylu.

"Yes, you did," said Maylu as she leaned back in her seat.

"Maylu, I need to tell you something about Mega before we get to Houston," said Lan.

"What is it? Did something happen to him!" asked Maylu.

"No, he's ok," said Lan as he told her about Mega being Hub.

"Does Roll know?" asked Maylu after Lan finished his story.

"Yes, I know that he told her," said Lan. Maylu sat back in her chair in a state of "wow, that's amazing".

"Hey Lan, we are going to land for lunch. There is this awesome restaurant here that I wanted to try at this resort," said Jena over the radio as she started her descent towards one of the mountains. They found the resort and landed in the parking lot. They all went inside and had lunch.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

The Guard arrived in Houston around five. They had spent a few hours in Colorado, and were just now getting home. "WE'RE HOME! AND WE BROGHT SOUVENIRS FROM COLORADO!" yelled Jena when she walked in the door (A/N: they parked in a covered section outside).

"Hi, what did you bring me?" asked Zemmi as she walked over to her op followed by Mega, Aviato, Roll, Gig, and Xantho.

"How are you able to be in the real world?" asked a stunned Maylu.

"Maylu!" said Roll as she went over to her op and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, and you are apparently ok too," said Maylu. "Now will someone please tell me how you can be in the real world?" Jena walked over to her and explained how the hologram pulled the Navi's out of the net. "Wow, that's really advanced. And you built that almost all by yourself?"

"Yes, but Joey and Ryan helped a little bit too," said Jena. Mega walked over to Lan and whispered something in his ear. Lan shook his head and walked over to Maylu.

"Maylu, do you want me to show you to your room?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. Lan looked at Daniel, and the two of them took Maylu's rolling bags, while Mega took her duffel for her. Maylu followed the guys and Roll up the stairs and down the hall.

"Welcome to your new room," said Lan as he opened the door and stepped aside so she could get a good look around.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Maylu. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Her room was pink all the way from the windows to the wall.

"My room is right next door, Daniel's is right across the hall from mine, Jena's is right across from the stairs, Joey is across the hall from her, and I think that Ryan is right across the hall from you," said Lan as he walked into her room with Mega, Daniel and Roll and set her bags down.

"Ok, and when I get lost, I will ask Roll for directions," said Maylu, laughing.

"Until then, I will be in the net," said Roll, "coming Mega?"

"Coming," he replied.

"Now you two don't get out of our sight or we will call Zemmi up here to find out where you two went," said Lan. Mega just turned off the monitor as Lan and Daniel started laughing.

"What would they do? They may be more than friends, but really Lan," said Maylu. Lan replied by laughing even harder. "Ha ha very funny. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to unpack, so LEAVE, NOW!"

Lan and Daniel walked out of the room and went to their own rooms. Mega and Roll, however, were talking about what might happen next. "We have you and Maylu here, Yai should have security teams around her and Glyde, Tory is almost always helping with his dad, and Dex is still under house arrest, or so last I had heard," commented Mega.

"Yes, but what happens if they get captured?" asked Roll. She didn't want to make Mega worry, but that comment did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right," said Mega, "Lan and I can't protect them all the time. We are here and they are there. Chaud has to take this one by himself." Mega looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "Why are Lan's and my lives so hard?"

"I don't know, but remember, Maylu and I are here for you," said Roll as she hugged Mega. Mega hugged her back and almost broke into tears.

"I know that you are. It's just that my life is so hard. I can't protect everyone all the time. I'm only one Navi and Lan is only one person, and yet everything seems to happen to us. Why?" Mega asked as tears started to stream down his face.

"It's because you and Lan are strong and you can handle this," said Roll as she pulled Mega closer, trying to comfort the blue Navi while not breaking into tears herself.

"I know. Thank you," said Mega as he gave Roll a kiss on the cheek. Roll looked in his emerald eyes, and wiped away his tears.

"Everything will get better soon, you'll see," she said. Mega pulled her into another hug and held her tight.

"I hope you are right," he commented as he let her go. If only Roll remembered that things usually must get worse before they get better.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Yai woke up on a hard floor in a dark room with her hands tied behind her back. When she tried to move them, she felt two other sets of hands. "Hello?" she asked. This seemed to wake the other two figures.

"Yai? Is that you?" asked Tory.

"Yes, why are our hands tied behind our backs?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Dex. "Let me see if I can break one of your ropes." He started to move his hands up Yai's ropes, and found the knot. He started to pull on one of the sides to loosen it, but it was a futile attempt.

"That won't work sweeties," called a woman's voice from the shadows. "You are all tied together with the same rope, so unless one of you has a pocket knife, you won't be able to get out."

"What do you want?" asked Yai.

"Simple, I want revenge on Lan Hikari. He ruined my father's life, and so I want to end his," she said with a sneer.

"Who are you?" asked Tory. The mysterious woman laughed.

"Like I am going to tell you! That is the best joke I have heard in a while," she said. "You will get meals, and restroom breaks, but in the meantime, I will have you put into separate restraints. Guards!" When she called, the guards came in and undid Yai, Tory, and Dex's restraints, and took the squirming kids to three bars, and handcuffed Yai, Tory, and Dex to them.

"Goodbye, see you at dinnertime!" said the woman as she walked out of the room followed by the guards. Once outside, she told the guards to stand guard over the room. Back inside, the three kids were trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Dex, do you have anything that could get us out of here?" asked Tory. He had sat down and looked like he had already given up hope of escape.

"No, sorry. What can we do while we wait for someone to rescue us?" he asked.

"We could try to figure out who that woman is. She said something about Lan ruining her father's life. How many people's lives has Lan ruined?" asked Yai.

"Let's count," said Tory, "Count Zap, Mr. Match, Yahoot, but they all got back into the curry business, and so he helped them, Dr. Regal, I don't think that he has children, Dr. Wily, he has no kids, Gauss Magnets, I don't think that he has children either. Who is it?"

"Well, we can eliminate the entire old world three and Wily, so it is either Gauss or Dr. Regal," said Yai. The three of them sat in the dark pondering the question in the darkness until dinner (slop) was served.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"DINNER!" yelled Joey up the stairs. Lan and Daniel had a race to see who could get to the kitchen first, and ended up falling down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom. "Next time, you should make sure that you use every step."

"Yeah, yeah. What's for dinner?" asked Lan.

"Beef stew," said Jena as she handed him a bowl. Maylu came down and got her food after Daniel. Joey and Ryan already had theirs, and Jena served herself last.

"Where is mom?" asked Daniel.

"They went to a conference in Philadelphia, remember?" asked Jena.

"Oh yeah. Can we throw a party while they're gone?" he asked.

"Um, maybe. But first, eat," Jena said, closing the topic.

"Jena, is there a mall around here? I need to buy a few new outfits," said Maylu.

"Sure, you wanna go the big, medium, or small one?" she asked.

"Which is best?" asked Maylu

"The Galleria is the biggest, and it has everything. Memorial City is nicer, and smaller," explained Jena.

"Can we go to both?" asked Maylu.

"Sure, we'll go in my car tomorrow," said Jena as she got back to her stew.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Hagio looked at the Navi entrance to the Garage. "Not very impressive. Oh well," said Hagio. He had decided to send the note through Mega's window while they were eating dinner, but it appeared to Hagio that Mega was in his room. "What to do now? Oh well," he said as he threw the heavy note at the window. Once he heard the glass break, he logged out and went to his mistress' computer.

"Is the deed done?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"Good, now go and rest for tomorrow," she said. _"Poor Lan,"_ she thought, _"how much pain will you feel when you find out that your friends are in danger, and there is nothing you can do about it. And Mega, how will you feel when you realize that you are an insignificant parasite who can't even save his friends?"_

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Mega was in Roll's room talking to her when he heard his window break. "What was that?" he asked. "Roll, go and get someone. I am going to see what happened." Roll went to go and find the Navi's as Mega went through the hall to his room. When he entered his room, he found a note attached to a brick.

To Megaman:

I have your Op's friends. If you ever want to see them again, you and your Op are to go to the warehouse district of Dentech city alone in two days at six o'clock pm. If you fail to comply, Tory, Yai, and Dex will be killed.

Signed,

Hagio and your worst nightmare

"Shit," said Mega as his door opened. Roll, Zemmi, Xantho, and Aviato entered his room.

"What happened?" asked Zemmi. Mega just gave her the note, sat down on his bed, pulled his legs up to his chest, and buried his head in his knees. Roll read the note over Zemmi's shoulder, and went over to Mega.

"Mega, it's ok. We'll get them back," said Roll as she put her arm around him. Mega looked up at her, sadness in his eyes, and Mega just buried his head in his knees again and started to cry. Roll pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort the Navi. "Shhh, it's going to be fine. There there," she said as she took off his helmet and started to stroke his hair.

Zemmi looked at Aviato and Xantho, and they left the two and went downstairs to where the Ops were eating dinner. "Um, Jena, there is something you need to see," said Zemmi. Jena walked over to the Navis and asked what's wrong. Zemmi handed her the note.

"Shit," she said.

"That was Mega's reaction as well, only he had an emotional breakdown afterwards. I guess he feels like he has to carry the world on his shoulders. Poor guy," said Zemmi.

"Should we tell Lan?" asked Xantho.

"I guess," said Jena. "Lan, come here."

"What?" he asked. Jena handed him the note, and he paled as he read it. "Oh my word."

"We should send this to your other netsaver friend in Dentech. Aviato, can you copy this, take a copy into the net, and send it to Chaud Blaze, addressed from The Guard?" asked Jena.

"Sure," he said as he took the note from Lan.

"You should go and lay down," Jena told Lan. Zemmi and Xantho helped him to his room while Jena went to go and tell the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey as he saw the look on Jena's face.

"Tory, Dex, and Yai have been kidnapped, and the note told Lan and Mega that they are supposed to go the warehouse district of Dentech alone in four days or else the three kids will be killed," said Jena as she sat down.

"Well, we need to figure out how to save them," said Ryan. Maylu got up and went to see how Lan was doing as the rest started to think up a plan.

**End Chapter**

Sorry about how late the update is. I had a funeral to go to this morning. My mom's friend's mom died, and I went to go and see how my mom's friend's daughter was. She is my friend, and I feel so sorry for her. It was so sad. Well, another Chapter tomorrow. Let me know if you want the Recap to comeback. I REALLY WANT REVIEWS! They let me know that people like/ dislike my story. Thanks to Megaolix and Terratasha and Cricketchick1990 for reviewing!

Jhvh777


	10. Mysteries Revealed

Sorry about the update being a little behind schedule. I had trouble with this website yesterday and today. Well, here is the chapter

**Begin Chapter**

Roll woke up to realize that she had fallen asleep sitting up Mega's bed. Mega had fallen asleep with his head on her lap after crying for an hour. Roll had been trying to tell him that he was doing a good job protecting everyone, but he refused to be comforted. Roll felt really sorry for him, he had been trying his hardest to protect everyone. "Mega. Time to get up," said Roll as she shook the sleeping boy.

"Wha-what, what time is it?" he asked as he sat up.

"It's seven. We need to wake our Op's up," said Roll as Mega pulled her into a hug. "What is this for?"

"For keeping me company and trying to comfort me last night," he said as he let go. "We had better wake them up now." Roll went through the secret door to her room, and pushed the hologram button.

"Maylu," she began before she saw that her Op was already up, "well, I guess I am too late to tell you to get up."

"Yeah, well, I set an alarm clock last night after I saw you trying to comfort Mega. I figured that you needed to be with him," she said. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, he cried for an hour, and passed out with his head on my lap," said Roll. "He looked really cute when I woke up. I was sad that I had to wake him, he looked comfortable."

"Aww, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the two of you," said Maylu. Roll just giggled and went over to Maylu.

"Yeah, and I wish that I had a camera to take a picture of you and Lan. You two are going to make an extremely cute couple," said Roll with a smile.

"MEGA!" rang Lan's voice from the wall.

"I wonder what Mega did to Lan. Let's go and see," said Maylu as she dragged Roll out of the room. When they got to his door, they heard a punk rock song blasting. They opened the door and saw the walls playing the Green Day music video of the song Holiday.

"Time to get up," said Mega smiling.

"You don't have to blast the song," said Lan as he went over to the computer and turned the song off.

"Hey," said Roll as she and Maylu entered his room, "that was a good song, turn it back on."

"Ha ha ha, can you please get out of my room, I need to get dressed," said Lan as he pushed Roll and Maylu of the room.

"I think that Mega has found a sure fire way to wake Lan up now," said Maylu as she and Roll went down the stairs.

"How is that?" asked Jena as she came down after them.

"Mega played a little Green Day music loud, and Lan woke up," said Roll. Zemmi walked over to Roll and whispered something in her ear.

"Zemmi, come on. No," said Roll who rolled her eyes at the Navi.

"What did you ask her," asked Jena.

"Nothing," said Zemmi as they got to the kitchen. Joey and Ryan were cooking French Toast for breakfast. Zemmi and Roll went over and transported themselves to the net. They walked over to Aviato.

"Did you send the email to Chaud last night?" asked Zemmi.

"Yes, I haven't gotten a response yet," replied the blue Navi.

"Well, we should get one soon. Chaud works hard," said Roll as Mega walked in the room.

"So we haven't heard from Chaud then," said Mega. He walked over to the group and stood by Roll. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Nope," said Aviato. "Roll, are you and Zemmi going to go with Maylu and Jena to the malls today?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't really need anything right now. I think that I will stay here."

"I am going to go. XANTHO!" called Zemmi.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I am going to the mall, so either you or Gig needs to come and carry the bags for me. Aviato did it last time," said Zemmi.

"Let me go and get Gig for you," he said as he went to go and find Gig.

"Why do you make the boy's carry your bags?" asked Roll.

"Because I can do more shopping if a boy carries my bags. I don't have to worry about getting tired," said Zemmi as Xantho and Gig came into the room. Both looked like they were going to hurt each other.

"Let's go before we get caught in the cross fire," said Mega as and Roll left the room. The two of them went over to the hologram button and transferred themselves into the real world.

"Mega, we need to call Chaud," said Lan, who had just finished his Toast.

"Aviato already sent a copy of the note to him," said Roll.

"Yes, but I need to talk to him in person," said Lan.

"Lan," said Mega, "you seem to have forgotten that it is five o'clock in the morning in Dentech."

"Oh, yeah. He gets into the office around eight there, right?" asked Lan.

"Yes, ten o'clock here," said Mega.

"Ok, then I have time for more toast!" said Lan as he grabbed another piece. Mega and Roll rolled their eyes at the boy and walked towards the living room. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and took off their helmets.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Mega as he looked at Roll.

"Um, how about a movie," said Roll. Mega got up and opened the movie cabinet.

"They have about a hundred movies. What kind of movie?" he asked as he looked at the selection.

"Action," said Roll. Mega picked up a James Bond movie and held it up.

"This ok?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? Go for it," said Roll. Mega put the movie in and sat down next to Roll again. He put his arm around her, and she curled up next to him. "I'm worried about you."

"I know, but everything will be ok, you'll see. Lan and I will get that Navi and his Op back for what they did to us," said Mega as he looked at Roll and started to run his fingers through her hair. Roll's anxiety levels went down a little bit. Just then the door opened. Lan, Maylu, and Jena walked in.

"Roll, Maylu and I are going to the mall now," said Jena. "Bye!"

"Bye," said Roll. Lan went over to the couch and sat down by Mega.

"You two look comfortable," Lan whispered into Mega's ear. Mega shot Lan a look.

"I know that you heard me during the first night of the race, and consider this morning as payback for that. If you don't want that to become the routine way I wake you up, I suggest shutting up now," whispered Mega back as he pulled Roll a little closer.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Mega as they got back to the movie.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Yai, Tory and Dex woke up the next morning with their arms aching. "They had to let us stay like this all night. My arm is killing me," complained Yai. Tory just let his head fall back on his neck, and sighed.

"Do you think that people were contacted by the woman last night?" asked Dex.

"Yes, she said that she wanted revenge on Lan, so she probably contacted him last night," said Tory.

"BREAKFAST!" yelled one of the guards as he brought in three pieces of toast, and six slices of bacon. He set them in front of the kids. Dex, who was in the middle, handed a piece of toast to Tory and Yai before getting one for himself.

"Tory, are you ok?" asked Yai. Tory looked pale and his voice was very weak.

"No. I have to take allergy medicine every morning or else I get really sick," he said.

"We'll get out of here soon," said Dex. "What are you allergic to?"

"I have really bad asthma. I also am allergic to pollen and nuts," he said as he lied back down. "I don't think that I can eat this."

"It's going to be ok," said Yai. She was worried for her friend, who sounded like he was going to pass out. "GUARDS!"

"What is it?" asked one of the guards as he entered the room armed. He took one look at Tory, and ran out of the room. Ten minutes later, one of the guards unlocked Tory's handcuffs and carried him out of the room.

"Where did he take Tory?" asked Dex.

"I hope that they took him to get some help," said Yai. "I really wish that Glyde was here. I miss him."

"I really miss Gutsman, too," said Dex. "After I got out of Juvie, I went over to Jasmine's home and apologized to him, and we were going to go to the park today."

"It's going to be ok," said Yai. She started to silently cry when she started to remember what she and Glyde were going to do. "Do you think that they took our Navi's too, or did they leave them?"

"I hope that they left them," said Dex. He and Yai sat in the darkness for a few hours until lunch was served.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Chaud got to the office around eight, and almost immediately got a call from Lan. "Morning," said Lan.

"Morning, we need to come up with a plan to get everyone out alive. Whoever sent this obviously doesn't mind killing," said Chaud.

"Yeah, I remember what happened a few days ago. Whatever we do, I have to go with Mega to the warehouse district alone," said Lan.

"Why don't we have the rescue people wait just outside the warehouse district, and come when you push a GPS locater?" asked Chaud.

"Sure," said Lan.

"Lan," said Mega as he came into view, "ok, you do have Chaud on the line. Good."

"How are you in the real world?" asked Chaud, who was very confused.

"Jena built a hologram system that allows Navi's to come into the real world," said Mega.

"Oh, that may help us. Mega, can you go and ask Jena a question for me?" asked Chaud.

"She's out shopping with Maylu right now, but I can ask when they get home. What is it?" he asked.

"Can you ask her if she can put that technology in a battle chip? That may be the answer to our problems. If we can get you into the real world there, you can intimidate the Op, and if Hagio gets into the real world, you can fight him, and Lan can fight the other person," said Chaud.

"That is a really good idea," said Lan. "Mega, why don't you go and see if you can email Zemmi?"

"Going," said Mega as he left.

"This had better work. We also need to find Tory, Dex, and Yai. Do any of them have medical problems?" asked Chaud.

"I remember Tory telling me that he is a really allergic to many things once," said Lan.

"Well, if he has had an allergy attack, he will probably need medical attention. I will get the information of every doctor in Dentech. Also, I will see if Glyde, Gutsman, or Iceman heard or saw anything. They weren't taken yesterday. I had better go now. We will find them," said Chaud as he ended the call. He got up and went to the Ayano mansion to question Glyde.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Maylu and Jena were shopping in the Galleria when Zemmi got an email from Mega. "Jena, Mega has a question," she began. "He says that Chaud wants to know if the hologram that you built can be made into a battle chip for Lan to use tomorrow."

"Sure. Maylu, can we go now? I need to get to work on that," she asked. Maylu shook her head yes. They left for Spring. When they arrived, Jena went straight to her room to get to work.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Lan, do you think that Jena is almost done?" asked Mega. Jena had been working for three hours nonstop.

"Yes, I am done," said Jena as she exited her room. She handed the chip to Lan. It had a picture of gate on it. "I call it the gateway chip."

"Cool, now we have the ultimate weapon!" said Lan. Mega took the Chip from Lan and looked at it.

"Nice," he commented. "Where did you learn to make chips?"

"From, well, I don't really know. I just make them," said Jena.

"Thank you so much Jena. I wish that I hadn't died," said Mega. "I feel like I had abandoned you when I died."

"No, you didn't. You chose to help your brother, and in the end, it all worked out right," said Jena. "Why don't I catch you up on the last ten years of my life?"

Mega and Jena chatted for two hours catching up on what had happened since he died.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Around nine o'clock, Lan and Mega went to sleep. They really needed their rest for tomorrow. "I hope that they will be ok," said Roll as she and Zemmi sat down to chat.

"They will be. Jena keeps on saying that Mega refuses to die. No matter how many times he touches death, he won't stay dead," said Zemmi. Roll laughed at that.

"I remember after the N1 Grand Prix, I thought that I had lost him for good. Then a part of his symbol appeared in my PET, as well as Yai's, Dex's, Tory's, and Lan's. We were able to reassemble his symbol, and then Dr. Hikari came and helped us bring him back. When I saw him after the Pharohman incident, I was the first one to welcome him back. I missed him so much," said Roll.

"When Jena heard that Lan **Hikari** was coming, the first thing that she said was 'Hub'. They were the best of friends. They used to pull so many pranks on the nurses. Also, they had a system of communication, so if the food was nasty, Jena would call Hub and tell him. He would say that he wasn't hungry, and ask his parents to bring him food. She always looked out for him, almost like a little brother," said Zemmi.

"Wow, wait a second, I thought that Mega said that he was a few months older than Jena," said Roll.

"He was, only he was very sickly so she had to kind of take care of him. She was going to see if he was ok and see if he was feeling up to setting off the stink bombs when he died. She was right there shaking him, trying to wake him up when he looked at her, smiled a little, and then closed his eyes and went limp. When she realized that he had died, she told me that she sat down next to him on the bed, and hugged him and told him goodbye. Then she left to go and tell the doctors," said Zemmi.

"Oh, so he died right in front of her?" asked Roll.

"Yes, Joey said that she was depressed for three years. Jena also said that she heard the mean nurse that he had say that she shouldn't be happy that he died, but she was a little glad because now the pranks on her would stop, she was furious. Jena took all of the stink bombs and set them off in her area of the nurse's station. They had to fumigate the whole floor," said Zemmi. Roll looked really sad. "What's wrong?"

"I am so sad that he died, even though I would probably never have met him," said Roll.

"Hey, it's ok. We had better go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow also," said Zemmi as she went to her room and Roll went to hers.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

The next morning, Lan and Mega started to get ready for the flight. Lan packed some water and peanuts in a bag, and picked up Mega's PET. Around four Dentech time, he got Mega in his PET, said his goodbyes, and left. "We can't let him go by himself," said Daniel.

"Chill out and get Gig in his PET. All Navi's need to get to their PET's," said Jena.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"We are going to follow Lan. We will leave in ten minutes. Get ready," said Jena as she threw some bottles of water in a bag with some crackers. Everyone scrambled to get their things together. "Maylu, do you want to com with me?" she asked while she wrote a note explaining where they went.

"Sure Jena," she replied. Maylu went to the Fridge and got some water and snacks. Ten minutes later, the Guard was off.

"Jena," asked Joey, "Why did we have to wait ten minutes to follow?"

"Because, dipstick, Lan can't see us," said Jena. "If he does, than the person will get mad and then kill the others. Just trust me on this one." They flew for two hours until Dentech came into view.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Mega, did the note say which warehouse we were supposed to go to?" asked Lan as he landed by an abandoned warehouse.

"No," said Mega as his PET rang. "Email. It says that we are to go to warehouse G-17."

"Here we go," he said as he drove to the G row. They arrived at the warehouse and parked the car and got out (A/N: the car couldn't fit). They found the door and walked into the poorly lit building.

"Welcome, Lan Hikari. I bet you are wondering who I am. Since you are about to die, I guess I can revel myself. I am Tesla Magnets. You ruined my father's life when you destroyed Gospel, so now I will end yours!" said Tesla. She slotted a strange chip into a PET, and all of the sudden, Hagio entered the warehouse.

"How did you," began Lan.

"When my sister was deleted by your Navi, I found out about the power of the hologram. I had my mistress make a chip like that. Now, die!" yelled Hagio as he shot at Lan. Lan dodged and slotted his gateway chip in.

"YOU!" yelled Mega as he ran at Hagio and started to pummel him with his fists. Lan ran at Tesla and tackled her.

"How dare you lay a hand on me?" she growled as she kicked him hard in the gut. Lan froze, and Tesla picked him up and threw him across the room. Meanwhile Mega was having a little trouble with Hagio.

"How dare you murder my sister!" he kept yelling. This was really starting to get on Mega's nerves. He shot a charged shot at the Black Navi and hit him in the chest. Hagio received a lot of damage from this shot. Lan saw his brother shoot Hagio, and sent him a sword. Mega smiled and ran at the damaged Navi as Lan started to attack Tesla again.

"Why you little brat!" she said as she tried to fight back, but Lan had her cornered. Lan found some rope and tied her hands behind her hands. "HAGIO!" she yelled as she looked over at her Navi who was in danger of being deleted, "USE YOUR SPECIAL ABILITY!"

"What? MEGA, LOOK OUT!" yelled Lan as he watched his brother got hit with a super charged shot and was thrown across the room. "WHAT DID HAGIO DO TO HIM!" yelled Lan.

"Simple, Hagio uses all of his energy to change a Navi into his or her weakest form. But this causes my precious Navi to be deleted, but it is worth it," she said. Lan pulled out the GPS system and hit the button, and ran to his brother.

"Mega, Mega, HUB!" he yelled as he shook his brother. He noticed that his brother was warmer then the last time he had touched him. He also noticed that he had a wound on his shoulder, and it was bleeding blood, not pixels. Lan's eyes became as big as dinner plates when he picked up his wrist and checked for a pulse. There was one, it was sporadic and weak, but it was there. "Hub, come on bro, you can't give up," he said as he heard the ambulance arrive.

"Lan!" called Chaud as he entered the warehouse with the emergency teams.

"Over here, and bring the ambulance!" he screamed. Chaud and the Ambulance group ran over to where Lan was shacking what appeared to be Mega, only he was bleeding.

"What happened?" asked Chaud.

"I think that he is having an HBD attack. HELP!" Lan said as he looked at the ambulance teams. Chaud lead Lan away from his brother and asked him a question.

"What happened?" he asked. Lan explained what happened from the time that they entered the warehouse to the time that Chaud came in.

"Oh my," said Chaud as he looked over to where the ambulance crew was trying to stabilize Hub (A/N: I will call Mega Hub when he is human). "They will save him. Remember that they found the cure to HBD."

Lan was about to reply when the sound of The Guard's cars caught his attention. "What are they doing here?" he asked as he went to the door.

"LAN!" yelled Maylu as she ran over to the boy and gave him a big hug.

"What happened to you?" asked Dex. He, Yai, and Tory had just exited Joey, Ryan, and Daniel's cars.

"It's Mega. He was in the real world when Hagio used his special ability. He is now human and is having an HBD attack right now. I couldn't get him to respond to me," said Lan as he walked over to Joey's car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"What!" said Jena. She took one look at Lan and saw that he wasn't lying, and ran to the ambulance. She exited with a vile of something and a needle and ran into the warehouse.

"What is she doing?" asked Yai.

"Were you filled in on Mega being Hub?" asked Lan.

"Yes," said Dex, "but still doesn't explain why Jena did what she just did."

"Actually it does. She must have had to have been informed of what to do in case of this when she was four because the two of them were best friends. She must still remember," said Maylu.

Inside the warehouse, Jena had pushed both of the medical workers away from her friend. She took the syringe and measured out the right amount of the medicine and gave him the shot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU MIGHT HAVE JUST KILLED HIM!" yelled one of the techs.

"Or I could have just saved his life. I was his friend when we were in the hospital together and I know what to do incase of an HBD attack. You did notice the signs of the attack didn't you?" she asked with anger in her voice and face.

"He has HBD?" asked the second Tech.

"Yes, and if you look on the bottle, this is the medicine. I now how to stabilize an HBD patient, you know," she said angrily.

"Well, we had better get him on the stretcher," said the first guy. Both of the techs picked him up, set him on the stretcher and wheeled him out. Jena walked over to Tesla, and would have murdered her if she wasn't restrained by five police officers. They lead her outside and shut the door when she was on the other side. Jena then walked over to the group in the cars.

"You ok?" she asked Lan, looking at his shirt.

"Yeah, this blood isn't mine," he said as he almost burst into tears. Jena walked over and tried to comfort him.

"Jena?" asked Roll from her PET.

"Yes," she responded.

"Will Mega, I mean Hub, be ok?" she asked.

"He will be now, and he still is Mega. I'm sure he won't mind if you call him that still," said Jena as she watched the ambulance drive away. "What hospital is he going to?"

"Probably Dentech Memorial Hospital," said Lan.

"I had better go and make sure that those people know what they are doing," said Jena as she went over to the driver's seat and drove off. Joey walked over to the group as she left.

"We had better follow her and make sure that she doesn't kill anyone," said Joey as everyone walked back to the cars that they came in, and Maylu went with Lan.

**End Chapter**

I got this idea in a dream that I had last night. I hope you liked this. I think that there will be one or two more chapters after this. Bye!

Jhvh777


	11. Hub's big day

**Begin chapter**

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so."

"Shh, not so loud, you're going to wake him up!"

"He's been asleep for a week, he needs to be woken," all of these voices around him confused Hub.

"What?" he asked as he opened his eyes. He saw Lan, Jena, Joey, Ryan, Daniel, Maylu, Dex, Tory, Yai, Chaud, and his parents all around his bed. When he tried to sit up, Dr. Hikari just pushed him back down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jena.

"Like I got hit by a truck. What happened to me? Last thing I remember is fighting Hagio and Hagio hitting me with a super charged shot. After that it is all a blank," replied Hub.

"Well," said Lan, "Hagio had a special ability that causes a Navi to be transformed into their weakest form. You were turned into a human and had a major HBD attack. You almost died."

"Well," said Jena, "that will be time number six that you have eluded death."

"Lucky," replied Ryan with a grin on his face.

"So, where am I?" Hub asked as he looked around his room.

"I'll give you one hint, you were here when you were little for a few years," said Jena.

"Uggh, I hate the hospital," he said. Everyone laughed at this remark. "What?"

"It's just that this is very out of character for you," said Chaud.

"Hey, I was stuck in the hospital for three years, and now I am in it again. At least I don't have the same nurse," Hub commented as his door opened. A nurse that looked very old walked in carrying a tray of food. Hub sat up quickly and moved as far away from the nurse as possible.

"Hello there Hub. I haven't seen you in a long time," said the nurse as all the color drained from Hub's face. "Here is your breakfast." She said as she set the tray down and walking out.

"She's still alive? Can I please transfer hospitals?" he asked as his old nurse shut the door.

"What's so bad about that nurse?" asked Dex.

"Yeah. Guts want to know," said Gutsman from his PET.

"Let's put it this way, when I was four, she did her best to keep me in my bed at all times. She thinks that all of her patients need to be lying down and resting. I got to go to the play room once a month while the rest of the kids went once or twice a week. She is horrible," said Hub.

"I'm sorry," said Roll as Hub moved back down his bed and laid down and sighed. "I wish you could get back into the net now."

"Hmm, let me see if I can make a chip that will allow Hub to do that," said Jena as she pulled out her laptop.

"Jena," said Dr. Hikari, "he will need to become a Navi before he can go back into the net."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Lan as Jena put her Laptop up. He had been looking at the tray of food that his brother was supposed to eat, and had decided that there was nothing edible on the whole tray.

"Well, we can't use Spectrum like we did last time, so we are going to have to figure something out something else," said Dr. Hikari.

"In the meantime can Maylu, Dex, Tory, Yai, Daniel, Chaud and I go to the food court?" asked Lan.

"Sure, how much money do you think you will need?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"Twenty Zenny just to be safe," said Lan. Mrs. Hikari gave him the money and they left.

"Where do you think that they are going to do?" asked Hub as he looked at the tray of "food". Jena went over and poked the slop on the plate with a pencil. "Jena, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to see if this is a) alive, b) slime, c) the blob from that movie that dissolves anything that it touches," said Jena as she continued to poke the "food" (A/N: it is Oatmeal that has too much water). "I deem this food inedible."

"Great, what is he going to eat now?" asked Ryan.

"I have a feeling that Lan went to go and get him some real food. I hear that there is a McDonalds in the basement," said Joey. All of the sudden Jena's PET rang.

"Email from your parents," said Zemmi as she opened the email. "They say that Ryan, Joey and Daniel need to go home ASAP. They also say that Jena can stay."

"Come on Ryan," said Joey, "time to go and get my lil' brother and take him home."

"Bye Mega, I mean Hub," said Ryan.

"See ya," said Xantho.

"Bye," said Aviato.

"Get better soon. I'll have Gig send you a proper goodbye email from him and Daniel when we are in the air," said Joey as he and Ryan left the room. Hub just sighed and let his head fall into his pillow.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"I am really bored. I haven't even been awake for a whole ten minutes, and I am about to be bored out of my mind," Hub replied.

"I'll figure out what you can do while you are in here. In fact I will go and see how much longer you have to be in here," said Jena as she left.

"It's going to be ok Hub. We will find a way to put you back into the net," said Dr. Hikari. "That is what you want, correct?"

"Yes. I have the majority of my friends there. I miss them so much," said Hub.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"What do you think that Hub would like?" asked Lan as he and the rest of the group entered the McDonalds.

"Lan, do you really think that he is allowed to eat this food?" asked Maylu.

"Well, I can tell you something. He will not eat that slop that the nurse left in his room. If we are lucky, it will end up in the trash can instead of in a water balloon that he will throw out the window," said Lan as he looked on the menu. "I think that he would like some chicken nuggets."

"Ok, well, I think that I will have a burger," said Chaud. The group went to the counter and placed their orders. They got their food and were about to leave when Joey and Ryan entered the restaurant.

"Daniel, mom and dad just emailed and said that we need to go home ASAP," said Joey.

"Fine, bye guys," said Joey as he followed his brother and his friend out the door and to the garage.

"Let's get Hub his food," said Lan as they went back to his room. When they arrived on his floor, they had the bad luck of running into Hub's nurse.

"Who is all of that food for? I count six of you and seven drinks," she said.

"This other drink is for my dad," said Lan, "so can you please move so I can get to my brother's room?"

"Fine, go ahead," she said as she moved out of the way so they could pass.

"I see why Hub doesn't like her," said Yai as they got to his room.

"Hub, food!" said Lan as he threw Hub's bag to him, and handed his cup to him.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver. I would rather starve than eat that stuff that they serve here," he said as he took out his chicken and fries.

"Lan seems to think that the oatmeal will be thrown out the window if you get bored," said Chaud.

"That's not a bad idea. Does anyone have a water balloon?" asked Hub.

"Mega!" said Roll from her PET, "I can't believe you!"

"What, I was only joking!" he replied.

"Well, we should go. I think that visiting hours are over," said Dr. Hikari as he shooed the group out of the room. "Goodbye Hub."

"Bye dad," he said as he started on his food. When his father left, the nurse came in and saw him eating his food.

"What on earth are you eating!" she exclaimed as she snatched the food away from him and threw it in the trash.

"HEY, I was eating that!" he exclaimed as he tried to get out of bed to get his food.

"You had better lie back down, Mr. Hikari," she said threatenly to Hub. "Or else you might not get anything edible for a while."

Hub just glared at her while she left his room.

"_I wish that I had a PET or a phone or something so I could contact someone," _thought Hub. He lied back down and sighed. _"I wish that Jena was here. She would be all over that nurse's back for saying that to me in that tone."_ He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Jena, the Hikari family, and Lan's friends were about to leave when Jena stopped abruptly. "What is it Jena?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"I forgot something in Hub's room. I know where you live, so you don't need to wait for me," said Jena as she turned heel and ran back the way they had come.

"Can you believe it," came Hub's nurse's voice through a door, "I thought that I had him out of my hair when he died ten years ago!" Jena entered the room and cleared her throat. "I also thought that I was through with you too."

"Well you aren't and if I hear of you tormenting him, you will pay," said Jena.

"Fine, now get out of my room. Last time you were in here, a huge bag of stink bombs went off in my bed," she said as Jena left the room.

"You can't prove anything!" said Jena as she shut the door and walked over to Hub's room. She opened the door and found him asleep in his bed. "Hub," she whispered as she shook him slightly, "I need to tell you something. Wake up."

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Here is a cell phone. It has my cell number in it, and you can call any time you need help," said Jena as she left his room. "Bye."

"Bye," Hub said, smiling as he went back to sleep.

Jena went back downstairs to find the whole group waiting for her. "What did you forget?" asked Lan.

"I forgot," began Jena before she was cut off by Chaud.

"I don't really think that she needs to answer that. Lan, you, me and Dr. Hikari need to get to Sci-Labs right now," said Chaud. Lan nodded his head yes and followed Chaud outside.

"Do you want me to drive one of us there?" he asked.

"Um, sure," said Chaud as he followed Lan to his car. When they got to the cars, Dr. Hikari looked at Lan nervously.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" he asked.

"Sure," said Jena, "Lan learned quickly. He is a good driver. Lan, remember that you have to obey the traffic laws here. You don't have a free license here."

"Whatever, come on. Get in!" said Lan as he got into the driver's seat and Chaud got into the passenger's seat.

"You two drive safely," said Mrs. Hikari. Lan started up the car and drove down the ramp.

"Who wants to ride with me?" said Jena.

"I will," replied Yai. She got into Jena's car and Jena took off towards her home.

"Well, everyone else, let's get down to my car and I'll take the rest of you home," said Dr. Hikari as he got to his car. Maylu, Dex, and Tory all crawled into the back and helped his wife into the passenger's seat. "Here we go." He turned the key and took off for the Water works building to drop Tory off.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

That night Hub had a dream.

_Begin Dream Sequence_

_Hub was walking down a long dark corridor. "Where am I?" he thought. He looked around when he heard Roll scream. "ROLL!" he yelled as he took off running towards the sound of the cry. _

"_Help me!" she yelled as Hub entered the room. She was in a computer fighting a legion of Swordies. "Mega help me!"_

"_Roll!" he cried as he tried to find a way to send her chips. When he found her PET, it vanished into thin air. "Where did it go?" he asked. _

"_Mega, please, help! I can't do this on my own! I need help!" she said desperately. _

"_How? I can't get into the computer! NO!" he yelled as he watched a Swordy slice her leg. She fell to the ground and the rest attacked. Right before she was about to be deleted Hub woke up._

_End dream sequence_

"ROLL!" he yelled as he sat up quickly.

"Hub, what's wrong?" asked Maylu. She, Lan, Jena, and Mrs. Hikari were looking at him with a worried look in their eyes.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," he said as he tried to roll onto his side and started to shake in fear.

"Hub, what was your dream about?" asked Jena. "What happened in your dream?"

Hub calmed down enough to answer. "I was walking down a corridor when I heard Roll scream. I ran into the room where she was, and she was in a computer being attacked by a whole bunch of Swordies. I tried to find her PET, and when I did, it disappeared. I tried to find another way to help, but before I was able to, she was deleted," he said as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"It's ok, it was only a dream," said Mrs. Hikari as she hugged her son.

"Yes, but I still need to get back to the net. Hey wait, Lan, aren't you supposed to be helping at Sci-Labs?" Hub asked.

"No, dad seems to think that you are well enough to be released from the hospital, so we came to get you," said Lan as he tried to pull his brother out of bed.

"Lan, you seem to have forgotten that I am in Hospital clothes, and the only other clothes that I have is my jumpsuit, which was ripped to shreds last time I checked," said Hub.

"I brought some of my clothes for you to use. I don't wear these anyways," said Lan as he pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue Jeans. "Here are some tennis shoes that I hope will fit you."

Mrs. Hikari took the girls and Lan and led them out of the room while Hub changed into the clothes that Lan brought. When he was done he walked out of the room and to where the group was. "I'm ready."

"Ok, let's get you signed out," said Mrs. Hikari as she led the kids towards the front. She signed the paperwork and led them out to her car. Jena, Maylu, and Hub sat in the back while Lan got into the front.

"Where are we going?" asked Hub as they drove off.

"We are going to Sci-Labs to see if we can find a way to put you back into the net," said Jena. Hub shook nodded his head in understanding, and sat in silence for ten minutes.

"Mega?" asked Roll from her PET, "Are you ok?"

"I just really miss you, and I really want to get back. That dream that I had showed me just how helpless I am out here," said Hub as he held her PET.

"Hey," said Lan as he turned around in he seat, "How do you think that I feel when you are in trouble in the net, huh?"

"Sorry, but I am just used to being able to engage myself in the battle," he shot back. Lan rolled his eyes and turned around. They arrived at Sci-Labs to find Chaud waiting for them in the front.

"I see you got him," he said as Lan, Maylu, Jena, and Hub got out of the car.

"Yeah, and we didn't have to do anything other than paperwork to do it, an I was really hoping that I could use my authority as a Guard member," said Jena. Chaud rolled his eyes and led the way to where Dr. Hikari was waiting for them.

"Good morning everyone," he said as he looked at the five kids as they entered his office. "Hub, I think that we may have found a way to put you back."

"How?" he asked.

"Well," said Jena, "I thought about doing something like this last night. I made a chip that is like the opposite of the Gateway chip. This chip is specifically designed to work on you only. I had Dr. Hikari give me the sequence of your DNA from when you were little, and designed the chip to turn you back to data. In other words, this is the opposite of Hagio chip."

"Do you think it will work?" Hub asked.

"There's only one way to find out," said Lan as he took the chip from Jena. "Data chip slot in."

When Lan slotted the chip in, a white light appeared around Hub. He felt a tingling sensation, and his vision began to blur. He lost consciousness as he felt his body try to change into data.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Did it work?"

"I hope so."

"Roll, go and see if you can find him."

Mega began to regain consciousness and sit up when he heard a scream. "MEGA!" he heard someone scream and saw a flash of pink before he was knocked back onto the ground. "You're ok. I was so worried. Don't you ever do that to me again!" said Roll as she hugged him tightly.

"Roll, it's ok. I'm fine," he replied as he hugged her back.

"You need some help there?" asked Protoman, who had just entered the computer.

"Nah, I'm good," he said as he got Roll off him and got up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" said Roll as she hugged him again.

"Roll, I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok," said Mega.

"MEGA!" came Lan's voice from a pop-up screen. "Thank god! I thought that something went wrong!"

"No, I'm ok. Jena, thank you so much!" said Mega.

"No prob. What are friends for?" she said smiling. "I'm just glad that the chip worked."

"Me too," said Mega. Roll finally let him go, but still held on to his arm.

"You aren't going to let him go, are you?" asked Protoman.

"Not until he makes me, and I know that he is too nice to do that," said Roll as Mega rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad that everything turned out ok in the end," said Maylu.

"_HUB!" _came a voice from Mega's head. _Hub, you need to wake up. Please wake up."_ Hub began to get a headache from the voice yelling in his head.

"Mega, what's wrong?" asked Roll.

"_Hub, please. You need to wake up. YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"_ came the voice.

"I think that I am still in the real world," he said as he began to look around himself.

"What would ever give you that idea?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"_Hub, I will never forgive you if you don't wake up!"_ came Roll's voice in his head.

"I _am_ still in the real world. How do I get out of here," said Mega as he started to look around himself frantically. "I think that I am unconscious."

"Well, if you were asleep, all you would have to do is close your eyes," said Jena. Mega closed his eyes, and felt the world spin around him.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"HUB!" Lan yelled as he shook his brother's unconscious form. "WAKE UP!"

"Lan?" asked Hub as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "You don't have to yell so loudly."

"You're ok," said Lan as he tackled his brother.

"Yeah, ok…… ok that's enough, get off," Hub said as he pushed his brother off him. "What happened to me?"

"Something happened to your data form. I think that part of it rewrote itself since you were first activated. We need to find a way to change your present DNA into data," said Dr. Hikari. "But not today. You all need to get home and rest, especially you Hub."

"Ok," said Jena as she helped Hub to his feet.

"Here," said Chaud, "I can get you all a ride to your homes."

"Thanks," said Jena as they got to the foyer of Sci-Labs. A black limo arrived one minute later, and they all piled in. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" asked Hub.

"Why don't we do all the things that you can't do in the Net?" asked Jena.

"That is actually a good idea," said Chaud. "Should we go and tell your parents in person, or just send them an email?"

"Email, or else they might keep us at home," said Lan.

"Ok, Protoman, can you send an email to the Hikari's and the Sakurai's and tell them that I am taking them to my office to show them something?" asked Chaud.

"Sure," he said as he began the emails.

"Driver, please take us to the theater," said Chaud.

"Yes sir," said the driver as he took off towards the movie theater.

"Um Chaud, I think that he can see a movie in the net," said Lan.

"Yes, but he can't have popcorn, Coke, hotdogs, and all that good stuff," said Jena (A/N: any soft drink in Texas is called coke, even if it is Dr. Pepper). "What should we see?"

"We will figure it out when we get there," said Chaud.

"Let's see the new Harry Potter movie in Imax!" said Maylu.

"Ok," said Lan as they arrived at the movie theater. "But I'm not buying tickets."

"Jena, here's some money, you go buy them," said Chaud as he handed her twenty bucks.

"Fine," she said as she went to go and stand in line to buy the tickets.

"So I have to get popcorn and all of that stuff, right?" asked Hub.

"No, you have to get Jumbo-sized popcorn, a box of skittles, a large Coke a Cola, a hotdog, and a pretzel," said Lan as Jena came back with the tickets.

"I hope that he is going to share," said Maylu.

"Yeah, I don't want him to throw up, and he still needs to save room for lunch," said Jena.

"Um, I don't really want all of that," said Hub.

"Well, we are going to help you eat that," said Lan as they got to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman at the counter.

"We would like a Jumbo popcorn, a box of skittles, two large Cokes, a large Dr. Pepper, a Large Sprite, a Large Root Beer, a hotdog, and a pretzel," said Chaud.

"That will be twenty dollars," said the woman as she handed them their drinks and skittles, and went to get the popcorn, pretzel, and the hotdog. Chaud handed her the money and she put all of the food on a cardboard tray.

"Come on, we need to get good seats," said Jena as she lead the way to the IMAX room. They found good seats and sat down before they passed out the food. Hub and Jena got a Coke each and the popcorn, Maylu got her Sprite and took the hotdog, Chaud took the Root Beer and the pretzel, and Lan took the Dr. Pepper and the skittles. "We might need to get a refill on the popcorn in the middle of the movie."

"But we got the biggest bucket that they had!" said Maylu as she set her PET up so that Roll could see.

"I know, but I forgot how much he likes popcorn," said Jena as Hub rolled his eyes before taking another large handful.

"Here Hub," said Lan, handing him a handful of skittles, "see if you like these." Hub ate an orange one and shook his head yes.

"These are pretty good by themselves," he said as he shoved the rest in his mouth, "but they are really good when you have more than one color in your mouth at once."

"Shhh, it's starting," said Roll as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Dr. Hikari, your sons are in the movie theater," said Famous as he tracked Mega's PET.

"Oh well, I knew that they were going to try to let Hub experience as much in the real world as he can before he goes back," said Dr. Hikari as he continued to study Hub's DNA. He stood up suddenly and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Famous.

"Hub's DNA has transformed since he was born. I don't know if it has to do with him being a Navi, but according to this, Hub doesn't have HBD anymore," he said as he read over his current DNA and his DNA from when he was five.

"How can that be possible?" asked Famous.

"It must be because he was a Navi and didn't have HBD in the net. There is no other explanation," he replied. "No wonder the transfer didn't work. The DNA that I gave to Jena to use is no longer valid."

"This is amazing. So do you think that becoming a Navi can cure diseases?" asked Famous.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is this: Why did Hub have an HBD attack if he doesn't have the disease anymore?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"It probably has something to do with Hagio. Lan said that Tesla told him that Hagio had the ability to turn a Navi into his/her weakest form," said Famous.

"Well, we had better try to change the program that Jena created to work with this," said Dr. Hikari as he and Famous got to work.

**End Chapter**

And this story is almost over! I hope to have it done by the end of the year here. Happy New Year!

Jhvh777


	12. Back to the Net

**Begin Chapter**

"So Hub did you like the movie?" asked Maylu as they exited the theater.

"Yeah, but I think I ate too much popcorn," said Hub.

"Well, you did eat a whole bucket by yourself," said Jena as they got to the limo.

"So, now where?" asked Lan as they climbed in.

"Why don't we go ice skating?" asked Chaud.

"Sure, but I can do that in the net," said Hub.

"Not really. You see humans get colder faster, and if you fall on your bottom, you will feel the cold," said Lan as his PET rang. "Hello."

"Lan," came Dr. Hikari's voice from the PET, "You, Hub and Jena need to get to Sci Labs now. No buts about it."

"Ok," replied Lan as he ended the call.

"Driver," said Chaud, "can you please take us back to Sci-Labs?"

"Yes sir," said the driver as he turned the car towards the Labs.

"Well, let's hope that he has found out what went wrong earlier today," said Maylu. Hub nodded his head in agreement.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Dr. Hikari was waiting for the group to arrive at Sci-Labs out front. When they arrived in Chaud's limo, he went over to the door and opened the door for them. "I think that I found out why the chip didn't work earlier," he said as they exited the limo.

"What was wrong? Were my calculations correct?" asked Jena as she got out of the limo and Dr. Hikari closed the door since she was the last one out.

"No, your calculations were correct, if he still had the same DNA from when he was five," said Dr. Hikari as he led them to his office.

"What?" asked Hub. Dr. Hikari pulled up two pictured of Hub's double helix, one of now, the other of when he was five.

"Well, you don't have HBD anymore. As you can see here," said Dr. Hikari as he highlighted a part of the two strands. The strand from when he was five looked deformed, and the present one was fine, "your DNA has corrected itself over the years that you have been a Navi."

"Wow, I didn't think that that was possible," said Jena as she looked at the strands closer. "Well that will explain why the chip didn't work. I designed it to work with the deformation in the strand, but now it is ok. Do I need to redo the chip completely?"

"Well, I tried to change the chip, but you need to look at it to make sure that I did it correctly," said Dr. Hikari as he handed the chip to Jena. She took out her laptop and entered the chip into a slot in it, and pulled up the command lines.

"So, am I going back to the net or not?" asked Hub as he looked over Jena's shoulder. "That is a very complex command sequence."

"Well, I am changing a human to a Navi and putting him in the net, so it kinda has to be complex," she said as she changed a few things on it before deeming the chip usable.

"Are you sure this time?" asked Lan.

"Lan, she fixed the problem," said Chaud.

"Yeah, well, ok," said Lan.

"Hub," said Maylu as she gave him a hug, "this was a lot of fun hanging out with you."

"See ya," said Jena as she handed the chip to Lan. Hub went over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jena," he said as he let her go. "I'll miss you."

"Just get going before this becomes a sappy scene," said Jena with a half smile. Hub gave her a smile back and went over to his dad and gave him a hug before going over to Lan.

"I'm ready," he said before Lan ran over and gave him a big hug.

"I'll miss having you out here with me being able to do every thing that I am doing," said Lan as he and everyone else stood back. "Data chip, slot in!" Hub got the tingling sensation as the white light surrounded him again. His vision began to blur as he felt his legs go numb, and he passed out as the numbness crept up his body.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Mega, you ok?" asked Lan when Mega appeared in the net.

"Uggh, I think that I have lost all feeling in my body," Mega said as he tried to sit up.

"Well, you were just transferred into the net while the second after you were changed to data. No wonder," said Jena from a popup screen that had appeared in front of Mega. He managed to sit up before he heard a shrill scream.

"MEGA!" yelled Roll as she tackled him. "You're ok. I was so worried."

"Roll? I'm ok, it's ok, it's over," he said as he tried to get up, but Roll didn't look like she was about to let him go anytime soon.

"Need some help?" asked Protoman as he entered the net.

"Yeah, I kinda want to stand up," said Mega as he and Protoman tried to pries Roll off of Mega, but to no avail.

"Like the two of you are going to be able to get me off!" she asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you are ticklish," said Mega as he began to tickle her. She let go and tried to get away.

"Ok, ok, I give, I give," she said as Mega stopped tickling her. "I really missed you."

"Me too," Mega said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"AWWWWWWWW!" said Maylu and Jena together. Lan and Chaud were snickering. Dr. Hikari wasn't in sight.

"What? I missed her," said Mega as he held on to her tightly.

"So? I missed you for ten years, and I didn't tackle you, or hug you, now did I?" asked Jena.

"Oh, yeah," said Mega as he let go of Roll and looked down. "Sorry."

"I was just joking, go and love on your girlfriend. I'm sure that she _really_ missed you," said Jena.

"So," said Dr. Hikari as he reentered the room, "are you ok Hub, I mean Mega?"

"Yeah, I feel ok I guess," he replied.

"Well, I am going to put you into an analysis program now," said Dr. Hikari as he opened to program for Mega to enter.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" asked Mega.

"No, you don't," said Protoman as he pushed Mega into the program. In the real world, Maylu had gone over to Lan to ask him a question.

"I am never going to have a dull year with you as my friend, am I?" she asked.

"Well, I guess the answer is no," said Lan.

"You know what the answer to this problem is," said Jena. "You need to stop hanging out with Lan."

"That would do it," said Chaud.

"Hey," said Jena, "who wants to go and get pizza?"

"We just ate at the movie theater," said Maylu.

"I know, so does anyone want pizza?" Jena asked again. Maylu, Chaud, and Lan all just rolled their eyes. "I take that as a no then." Lan walked over to her and smacked her upside the head. Jena replied by pulling him into a headlock.

"Some things never really change," said Dr. Hikari. "I remember when Hub was four, and they would play fight, you could tell when it was over because he would end up in a head lock just like Lan is." Everyone just laughed as Jena let Lan go.

"What?" asked Jena. "I won, didn't I?" Everyone just laughed harder.

"So Lan, are you going to go back to Houston with me?" asked Jena.

"Well, I don't know. Dad, can I go back?" he asked.

"I guess that you can go for a week, but after that I want you to come home," said Dr. Hikari.

"Well, can I go back too?" asked Maylu.

"You will have to ask your parents," said Dr. Hikari. Roll laughed at the Ops as they tried to work this out.

"And _what _is so funny?" asked Jena as she gave Roll glare.

"Well, she is going to have to go back to get her things anyway," said Roll.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," said Maylu. "Roll, can you send an email to my parents and tell them that I need to go back to Houston? Tell them that Lan will come back in a week and that I can just go back with him."

"Can do," said Roll as she started the email. She told Maylu's parents that everything was ok, and that she needed to go back to Houston for a week to get all of her things together, and that she would come back with Lan. When she was done, she and Protoman logged out.

"When is the program going to finish analyzing Mega?" asked Lan as he went over to watch the program work.

"Well, I would say in an hour or so. This program will fix any problems that come up from the transfer," said Dr. Hikari.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" asked Chaud.

"Hey, Lan and I can have a sky race!" said Jena.

"How will that be fun for us?" asked Maylu.

"You can ride with us!" said Lan. "Let's go!" He went over and took Maylu by the wrist and ran out of the room. Jena and Chaud followed them out the door.

"Where did you park?" asked Chaud.

"We are at my house," said Lan.

"So why did you run?" asked Chaud, annoyed with the younger Net Saver.

"So my dad wouldn't get mad at me or stop me," said Lan. Chaud called his limo, which came over and picked them up to take them to Lan's home. When they arrived, they saw Mrs. Hikari and Mrs. Sakurai chatting in front of the two houses.

"Hello," said Mrs. Hikari. "Did Hub get back into the computer? I see that he is not with you."

"Yes, he is in analysis program," said Lan as he made his way to the cars.

"And where do you think that you are going?" asked Mrs. Sakurai.

"We were going to show Chaud and Maylu how beautiful the city is from the sky," said Jena as she helped Maylu into her car and Chaud climbed into Lan's car.

"Well," said Mrs. Hikari, "No wild flying."

"Ok mom," said Lan as he started his car and turned on the radio. "Jena, how do we work that hover feature that you told me about yesterday?"

"Push the blue-green button. It will send you up when you push on the gas. Push the yellow button when you are in the air and up to altitude, and then push the blue-green button again," said Jena as he car began to rise. Lan did what he was told, and soon they were flying over the city. "Where do you think that we should race to and back? We have a full tank of gas each, and we can hit 180 before we start to run down the gas levels fast."

"Let's race to the beach, and stay there for an hour or so, and then race back," said Lan. He and Jena used the highway as a starting line for the race. "Three, two, one, GO!" yelled Lan as he and Jena floored it.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Finally," said Mega as he exited the program. "Dad, where is everyone?"

"They said that they were going to the beach. Do you want me to send you to Lan?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Dad, I have a question," said Mega.

"Yes, what is it Mega?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Do you think that everything would be very different if I had lived?" asked Mega.

"Yes, I do. Do you regret becoming a Navi?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"No, I don't. I think that even if I had a doubt about where to stay, in the real world or net, Jena would have made me go to the Net no matter what. She would make me go back no matter what, and she will say that it is where I belong now. Do you believe that this is where I belong?" he asked.

"You have done a lot of thinking about this. Yes, I do think that you belong there. You and Lan are a team in fighting Net crime. Removing you from the net would have horrible consequences, like a rise in net crime. You are stronger in there than you could ever be in the real world. So yes, I believe without a doubt that you belong there," said Dr Hikari.

"Ok," said Mega, who looked a little happier, "I think that I am ready to go and see everyone now."

"Here is a link to your PET. Oh, and it is around five o'clock in the afternoon now," said Dr. Hikari as he opened a link in the computer.

"Thanks dad," said Mega as he entered the link. When he arrived at his PET, he saw that it was propped up in its car holder. Lan was flying quickly, and Chaud was in the passenger's seat. "Hey Lan, where are we going?"

"Well, Jena and I are racing to the Beach, and I think that I am winning," said Lan as he pushed the car faster. "Dang it!"

"What?" asked Protoman.

"Jena just passed us. Oh well, time for the nitro mix that Daniel created!" said Lan as he pushed a button on the dashboard. The car began to gain speed rapidly, and Lan looked like he was having fun. "YES! It works, and we have a preferable head start. There goes the rest of it. And there is the beach. Time to slow down and start the descent."

Lan slowed the car down to 70 as he landed on the highway. Jena landed right behind him. "Nice nitro mix," came Jena's voice over the radio. "Too bad you used it all then. If I recall correctly, that was Daniel's mix."

"So what if it is? Let's get to the beach," said Lan as he pulled into a parking space, followed by Jena. They all exited the car, jacked their Navi's into the net, and ran to the sand.

"Mega," asked Roll as she, Mega, Protoman, and Zemmi went over to the shore, "How was being a human?"

"It was ok, but I really missed all of you," said Mega as he sat down on the sand. Roll went over and sat next to him while Zemmi and Protoman used the design chip to change into their swimsuits and went into the water.

"I really missed you too," said Roll as she put her head on his shoulder. Mega pulled her into a half hug.

"I missed you the most," he said as he watched the digital sun set. "You want to get into the water now?"

"Sure, Maylu sent me a swimsuit chip before we came. I think that everyone got one," said Roll as she opened the program and her outfit transformed into a two piece that looked like the one that Maylu was wearing. It had a halter top with surf short bottoms, and was pink while Maylu's was yellow. Mega opened his chip, and was put into some blue swim trunks. Mega took Roll's hand and lead her to the water.

"Why is there a pier there?" he asked as he looked at a random pier. He walked onto it, and was pushed into the water by Zemmi who had snuck up on him.

"That is why the pier is there," Zemmi said as he resurfaced, "To push people in." With that said, she jumped into the water after Mega. Roll walked over to the pier and jumped in and swam over to Mega.

"I thought that you were going to hear her," said Roll when she reached him.

"Well, I didn't. Oh well. Look how far down we can see here," said Mega as he looked into the water below them. They could see all the way to the bottom, and could see the school's of fish, coral, and the scuba divers. They swam over to the shore and spent the rest of the daylight swimming and dunking each other, just like their Op's.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

The next morning, Roll, Mega, Zemmi, Maylu, Lan, and Jena were getting ready to leave Dentech for the flight to Houston. They had all of their things packed, and were saying their goodbyes. "Bye mom and dad," said Lan, "See you in a week."

"Bye sweetie," said Mrs. Hikari, and hugged her son.

"Bye," said Maylu as she got into the passenger's seat as Lan got out of his mother's grasp and into the driver's seat.

"Now, no more adventures until after you get back," said Chaud with a half smile as Jena got into her car.

"Ok, bye!" said Jena as she and Lan started their cars and drove off.

"They will be ok, won't they?" asked Mrs. Sakurai.

"Yeah, most bad guys won't attack until after they are back at least," said Chaud.

"I hope so," said Dr. Hikari as he watched his son fly off into the sunrise. "You're right, they will be fine."

**End Chapter**

Happy New Year. Sorry if it is a short chapter, but I need to get this finished before we go to a party. Well, this is the end of the story, but I will have an epilogue up tomorrow I hope.

Happy New Year

Jhvh777


	13. Epilogue

**Begin Epilogue **

"Where is my PET Charger?" asked Lan as he frantically searched his room for the device. This was the day that he was supposed to go home, and he didn't pack the night before.

"Did you check your desk?" asked Mega as he helped look. He had been using the hologram program since he woke up so he could help Lan.

"Um, I'll check again," said Lan as he went over and opened all of the drawers. "Found it."

"Where was it?" asked Mega as he stopped looking.

"In the middle drawer," said Lan as he put the charger in his bag.

"Is that all?" asked Mega as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I think so," said Lan as he went through his bag to see if he had forgotten anything. "My PET is on my desk, right?"

"Yes, it is. I hope you don't forget that. Did you pack the gateway chip?" asked Mega.

"Yes, it is in my chip folder," said Lan as Jena and Zemmi came into his room.

"Hey Lan, I have a question," said Jena as she walked over to Lan.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you give this to Yai and Chaud? It is the code to the gateway chip. Which one is in charge of the chip designing?" asked Jena as she handed Lan a disk.

"That would be Yai. Chaud's company makes PETs. Let me put this in my chip folder. That thing is almost indestructible," said Lan as he opened the folder and set the disk in it.

"Do you think that their companies will become partners?" asked Zemmi.

"I don't know," said Mega. "I think that Yai and Chaud like each other, but their fathers hate each other. It's sorta like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, but they would make so much money if they worked together," said Jena.

"Well, maybe when Chaud and Yai are in charge of their companies it will happen, but until then, there is no way on earth that their companies would work together. Are Maylu and Roll ready?" asked Lan as he shut is suitcase and started towards his door.

"Yes, and I think that you are forgetting something," said Mega as he walked over to the hologram button and transferred himself into the net. Zemmi followed him into the net after rolling her eyes at Lan.

"The PET, opps, sorry," said Lan as he ran back and picked up the PET. He took his suitcase and his PET and left the room. He started down the hall when he saw Maylu take her suitcases out of her room.

"Need some help?" asked Jena as she took one of her suitcases for her.

"Thanks," said Maylu as she shifted her duffel on her shoulder. "I see that Lan took less luggage than me."

"Well, my suitcase is bigger than yours. We probably brought about the same amount," said Lan. They followed Jena down the stairs and out front, where Daniel, Ryan, and Joey were waiting by their cars. Lan went over to his car and put his and Maylu's suitcases in the back seat (A/N: I realize that the model could hold two people, but they added the second row when they were building it. I didn't mess up) and opened the passenger's door for Maylu to get in.

"Time to get going," said Mrs. Walker as she walked over to the group of cars. "Here are four bottles of water each. Lan, here are eight for you and Maylu, Jena, here are yours, Joey, Ryan, Daniel, here you go."

"Thanks mom," said Daniel as he went over and put the bottles in his car.

"Bye Mrs. Walker. Thank you for having me and Maylu over," said Lan as he and The Guard got in their cars.

"It was nice having you," said Mr. Walker. "Have a safe trip."

"Bye, everyone, let's go!" said Jena as she turned on her car and lead The Guard out of the area and onto the highway.

"Jena, why are we taking the highway instead of flying?" asked Daniel as they started down the street.

"Because we were asked to do this by the Mayor of Spring yesterday. All we have to do is take off the new bridge. We get to cut the red tape with our cars. It isn't covered, and we should have an easy time doing this. The news crews were told to stand on the side, and we get to ram the tape and take off for Dentech. Here we go," said Jena as they neared the bridge. They got up to 85 and Jena's car sliced through the tape and took off of the crest of the bridge, the rest of The Guard following suit.

"That was easy, now, to fly for two hours straight," said Ryan. "Anyone want to race?"

"No racing. You two almost got in trouble last time, Lan and Daniel," said Jena.

"Fine," said Lan.

"Here, I'll play some music," said Maylu as she popped in one of her CD's.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"When are Lan and Maylu supposed to get here?" asked Dex as he stood in the Sci-Labs parking lot with Chaud, Yai, Tory, Dr. and Mrs. Hikari, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai, Chief and his assistant, Famous, and news reporters.

"I don't know, but why are all of these news reporters here?" asked Tory.

"Because," Chaud said, "When they left Houston, they opened a bridge by cutting the red tape with their cars. Other than that, I don't know. I think I see Kero."

"I hope they hurry," said Yai. "They said that they were going to be here at noon, and it is eleven fifty." Everyone stood for another five minutes before Famous heard something.

"Is that a racecar I hear?" he asked, and got the attention of all of the news people. They all started their cameras and trained them on the shadows that were The Guard's cars.

"Eleven fifty eight," said Yai as she watched the cars come closer and lower. "Noon." The moment she said that, Jena's car touched down, followed closely by Joey and Ryan in a row, and Daniel and Lan. The cars clutch braked, so when they stopped, Joey's car and Ryan's car were facing each other, and Daniel's car and Lan's car were facing each other, and Jena's car was facing all of the cars. Lan and Ryan's cars were side by side, and Joey and Daniel's cars were side by side.

"Wow, I didn't know that Lan was such a good driver," said Dr. Hikari. Yai, Tory, and Dex started to laugh as everyone got out of their cars.

"Hello Dentech!" said Jena as she walked over to the reporters. "What's with all of the cameras?"

"Dunno," said Joey, "they didn't make this big of a deal when we were here last time as he walked over to his sister.

"Yeah, but we didn't do one of these cool formational landings last time either," said Ryan as he walked over to Joey.

"HEY JENA!" yelled Daniel as he ran over to the group, "Thanks for the heads-up on the landing. 'Oh look, a crowd of people. Let's do a cool landing to ooh and ahh them.' I think that Lan hasn't practiced that in a week!"

"Yeah Jena," said Lan as he and Maylu walked over to the group, "I was lucky that I got my car stopped in time. I nearly hit Ryan."

"Sorry, but you didn't. So, does anyone have any questions?" Jena asked the reporters. The reporters started to bombard Jena, Ryan, and Joey with questions while Lan, Maylu, and Daniel walked over to their friends and family.

"Was that a prepared act that you just did?" asked Chaud.

"Well, yeah. We had to do something cool like that," said Daniel.

"Dad, I just left our stuff in my car because I am going to drive it home," said Lan.

"Hey Lan," said Yai, "I was thinking about inviting all of us, including The Guard, to dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight. Sound good to you?"

"Sure, we can go right after Jena gets off the air," said Daniel.

"Well, I am glad that everything is back to our view of normal," said Maylu. Lan just shook his head and waited for the Guard to finish their interview.

"_I just hope that this time things will stay normal,"_ Lan thought as he and the rest of The Guard made it to their cars and followed the pink limo to the restaurant.

**End Epilogue **

There, the end. Time to go and watch the ball drop in New York. 11 pm here, 12 pm there.

Bye now

Jhvh777


End file.
